


帮助帕总东山再起

by lingdon



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2015-), Civil War II (2016), Invincible Iron Man (2015)
Genre: Civil War 2 should not be like this, Help Parker President make a comeback, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon
Summary: ANAD宇宙。经历过一场死亡后，Peter再次回到了我们身边，这次他和以前不一样，他掌管了一家全球性跨国企业，但是很不幸，灾难始终是他生活的一部分，最终他还是破产了。但是，帕克工业又会以怎样的方式卷土重来呢？





	1. Chapter 1

　　他知道他离开了很久。

　　老实说，Peter Parker直到现在，都还没缓过来，即使他已经在巴克斯特大厦最顶层的CEO办公室坐了近大半个月。每天都有他处理不完的文件、开不完的会议，蜘蛛侠日常活动时间急剧减少，他又陷入当年还是个新手蜘蛛侠才会陷入的困境：他没办法在生活和英雄救援活动中找到平衡。以前是英雄活动占据一切，而目前的情况是戏剧性地反转——他日夜为他的工作焦头烂额，他没办法处理好这堆破玩意，他是个金融文盲。

　　幸亏，Harry Lehmann，他的好朋友，从他帮他手上接过了这些他搞不定的摊子。在商业头脑上Harry完美继承了他爹的优良基因，Norman Osborn的疯狂让Harry彻底对他心灰意冷，并换掉了自己的姓氏以表决心。

　　如是说，目前是Peter和Harry两个人一起共同管理这家环球性跨国大公司，但准确来说，其实是三个人，蜘蛛侠负责帕克工业的安危——当然，还有世界的安危。

　　但是他还没能从中缓过来，很多时候，比如夜晚——他还没有换掉那间自他在帝国州立大学进修就租下的公寓，也不知道Otto出于什么诡异心理，他竟然还每个月帮他支付一千五的租金，但从来没有踏进过他的公寓——他重新躺在公寓那间窄小的单人床，望着来往的车灯在天花板上爬动，他都不是很敢相信这是真的：Otto用他的名字建立了一间跨国企业，分部分别坐落在英国伦敦、美国纽约、中国上海，现在所有人都知道他的名字，所有用帕克工业研发的网络软体通讯器的人，他的脸现在和他的另一层秘密身份一样出名——就像当年大家认识乔布斯。

　　这对于他来说是足够震惊的，经常地，特别是他刚回来就先做蜘蛛侠和绿魔干了场大架，紧接着又和十二宫大干一场，他回到帕克工业，脱下他的面罩，坐到执行总裁那张柔软的真皮大椅，他都会默默质问自己，是我在拥有这一切吗？每个星辰在宇宙中都能和谐地找到自己的位置，那么Peter Parker的定位真的在这里吗？这种想法每次都会在安娜又给他捧来一大堆文件时，特别强烈。

　　但他面对的远远不止这些。上周，他组织一场慈善晚宴，他根本不敢相信自己的眼睛，Mary Jane竟然，竟然和Tony Stark在一起！在他被Otto夺去身体前，他知道他们出现了问题，有什么东西阻碍在了他们中间，使他们远离。但他不知道他离开的一段时间里，Otto做了什么，他回来发现，一切已经无法复往，MJ早已彻底离开他的生活。但是他万万不会想到，MJ竟然去给Tony Stark当秘书，她以前从未接触过这种工作，他也不清楚其中发生了什么变故，她去了芝加哥又回来纽约，却加入了Stark集团。

　　“有那么难理解吗？”MJ在他身边摇晃着杯里浅色香槟。是的，今天他们又再一次碰见了，纽约就这么大，当Peter跻身曼哈顿上流社会后，他每天都能收到由各类领域鳌头举办酒会的请帖，很多是他无法推脱，因为他们和帕克工业拥有着要命的合作关系。

　　夜晚的纽约，风带着繁华的气息，以往他很享受在城市灯光里自由的感觉，那和现在被困在这个大厦最顶层举办的酒会俯视底下车流的感觉拥有天壤之别。“你要明白，我太混乱了，我和章鱼博士互换了身体，我对我离开的这段时间完全是，茫然，空白的，他在我脑子里删除得很彻底，什么都没有留下给我……”

　　MJ抬手打断了他：“好了，我知道，之前你已经说过一次了。但是Peter，很抱歉，可能说出来很伤人，但是我不想关心了。”

　　“为什么会是Stark？”

　　“当你那堆‘秘密身份’的东西从我的生活里消失，没有毒液共生体威胁也没有绿魔追杀，我知道这是你避免不了的，这是你生活的一部分，但并不是我的。我松了一大口气，真的，你的能力注定你要去承担这些东西，但是同时我也会遭受威胁，因为这样，我过去的人生完全和安全这连个字绝缘，但是有一天，我突然不想再过这种生活了，我为什么非得待在一个时时刻刻都会导致我的失去生命的城市里呢？”

　　“但是现在你还是回来了。”

　　“是的，但是Peter，他和你完全不一样。虽然Tony他不是完美的，但是在他身边，一切东西都是开放透明的。我其实很想知道的是，你以前有考虑过这个问题吗？你向我隐瞒了多少麻烦，多少事情？Peter，我理解你，我知道你为什么会这样选择，你迫不得已，但是你从不会主动把这些东西主动告诉我，面对死亡的威胁时我总是提心吊胆、措手不及。但是在他身边不一样，我现在是他的秘书，掌管着他的生活和公司，任何事情在我这里都是透明化的，我和他的智能管家一样，即便我的生活依然和超级英雄挂钩，但我们对任何突发情况都有详尽的部署。在这一点上，他和你完全不一样。”

　　他知道的。她们总会离开，因为他另一层的秘密身份。一直以来他坚持着保守这个秘密，他这么做也还是为了保护这些他所爱的人。在很久以前，他曾经犯下过一个错误，这个错误颠倒了他的前半份人生，即便现在已经无人记得，但他一直铭记着这个教训给他带来的绝望和伤痛。很遗憾的是，他在很多时刻，曾经救下过成千上百的人，所有人都知道他的座右铭“能力越大，责任越大”，但是在保守秘密身份这个工作上，不得不说他做得实在是过于差劲，他总是一遍又一遍地出错。MJ说得对，很久之前他就已经意识到这点，那时候他犹豫不决，并且最后决心和将彼此的距离拉远。他的英雄工作会伤害到这些他珍视并发誓会一生保护的人，并且在他身边留得越久的人，受到的伤害会越重。在这个过程中，他已经一次又一次地让梅姨失望，也一次又一次地让MJ失望。

　　“我很抱歉。”

　　“不，你不用感到抱歉。”MJ笑着说，但是Peter从她的眼里看见破碎的灯光，“你并没有做错什么，Pete。只是我们有彼此的选择。你的选择让你不断以身涉险，我的选择只想让我的人生碰到的问题我自己都有能力解决。”

　　“不，我想让你明白，我尊重你的选择，我完全理解你会这样做。听着，MJ，你依然很重要，和May一样在我这里占据了最重要的部分。的确，如你所说，这是个横跨在我们之间、无法解决的大问题。但是我这么说不是再想为我自己辩解什么，因为我知道，你都明白。但是那些糟糕的事情，我现在还不能这么做，或许这就是我和他的相斥点，因为我没办法拿你们去涉险，哪怕只有万分之一的可能。”

　　“但是就算这样，我们依然在涉险。”

　　他刚想张口：“我……”

　　一个声音突然插入打断了他们：“嘿，Parker，你这是在泡我手下的秘书吗？”

　　他们转过头去，Tony Stark在他们身后。他走上来，挤到他们中间，将他和MJ之间的距离强硬隔开，对MJ说：“嘿甜心，工作来了，帮我去和奥古斯都·罗曼谈谈？”

　　Peter嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，往旁边挪开一点。等MJ被支走，Tony才转过来，看了眼他酒杯里深萄色液体，挑了挑眉：“果汁？”

　　Peter撇了眼他酒杯相同颜色的液体：“你也没喝酒？”

　　“我戒酒很久了。”Tony靠近他，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声响，“但这丝毫不影响干杯。恭喜你。”

　　Peter忍住翻白眼的冲动：“恭喜什么，Stark工业股价爆跌22个百分点吗？”

　　“你今天火气很冲。”他眯了眯眼，审视他，“不对，应该说，自从上周之后，你的态度一直很冲。发生了什么？”

　　“那是因为我不知道Mary Jane竟然当了你的秘书！”他低声咬牙切齿道。

　　“这有什么关系？她是你爹？”

　　他凝视Peter不善的脸色晌久，忽地恍然大悟道：“哦！我想起来了，她说你们约会过。”

　　“行了，到此为止吧，Stark。就是那些，我不说了，我们划清界限。”他决心放弃纠缠了，离开这个被他占据接近一小时的露台，和旁边的玉兰说再见。高楼下车流依旧，他现在只感觉到愤怒。

　　“就因为这个？”Tony一把抓住他想离开的手腕，Peter吃痛撞在露台的栏杆上，杯里的液体如银线掉下高楼，他还没来得及回头怒斥，忽地感觉到背后贴上另外一个人的体温，让他喉咙间的话语霎时湮没，把眉目隐藏进灯光的阴影里。Tony贴近他的耳廓，他感觉到自己的脊椎在细微地颤动，那种他曾经不久前才熟悉过的、体验过的颤动，“感受到了欺骗？恼怒？还是说，你在嫉妒什么。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　在那些混乱的喘息间隙，Peter Parker在几个小时之前，也未曾想象过，能够演变成如今这个地步。

　　他从来不碰酒精。在以前，他还是个在号角日报打工赚取微薄工资的小记者时，很少遇到真的需要酒精的时候。报社里他只是个卑微没有话语权的小员工，没人在意他的分量，即便是在朋友聚会，他们也熟知他的习惯——无酒精饮料。但自从他坐进纽约最高大厦之一的顶层，他很多时候（在那些应酬）他不得不遇上这种始终令他棘手的情况。之前他试图辩称他在创立Parker工业前其实是位外科手术医生，饮酒会严重影响他的判断力，但事实他的谎话太过于蹩脚，他除了物理外对其他的领域一无所知。所幸和他一样奇葩的存在其实还是有——和他一样举着颜色相近的葡萄汁与别人碰杯，但所有人都熟谙他的情况——他酗酒多年，现已彻底戒除。

　　所以当Peter Parker浑身滚烫仰躺在酒店拥有消毒水味的床单，在Tony Stark一个匍匐在他腿间的深喉，他无法解释到底是什么将他们彼此迷惑：他们明明都没有碰过一丁点的酒精，因此并不存在任何的“酒疯”行为。但是的确用普通的思维逻辑根本没法将此变得合理——外界疯传他们如何处处针锋相对，Stark工业总裁在全球经济峰会对Peter Parker冷眼漠视，Parker工业总裁在得知Stark工业中标政府铁路投标项目的消息后整场会议黑脸。

　　Tony吐出他高耸的性器，他在Peter小腹上留下那些吮吻里拥有那些属于他自己的淫靡液体。Tony的前戏是足够有耐心的，彷如在餐前慢条斯理擦净银冷餐具，他那些过往的情史给了他高超丰富的技巧，Peter不知道他过往的情人有没有这样说过，如果能成为Tony Stark的床伴，那会是很享受的一件事。Peter想起几个小时前，那些被他从酒杯洒下高楼的“酒精替代品”，他就是如同那些甜汁坠落，再一次舒服地蜷缩起脚趾。

　　Tony抬起脸，狡黠地舔去嘴角的淫浊液体。Peter直觉他做出这样的表情是走了错的一步，他感觉那些汇聚在他下腹的冲动扩散到他的四肢，Tony那脆弱的手腕就擒着他的肩膀，在他的下颌偏向之处，在他垂下眼睑的视线范围内。这双手曾经打造出几十架举世无双的超级战甲，他知道他的右手曾经钉入过数十颗的传感器，又有绝境病毒由此钉入血脉。

　　我必须忍耐。他在烈火里想。

　　如实说，比起Peter Parker，或许蜘蛛侠和他更为熟谙。Tony Stark有两个身份，所有人都知道；Peter Parker有两个身份，但并不是所有人都知道。过去在发生的很多事情里，Peter不得不以超级英雄的身份出现，而曾经有一段时间，蜘蛛侠也有幸成为过他团队的一员。但他们的关系也仅仅止步于“同事”，曾经在外人，他的部下面前，Tony是这样称呼过他的。“同事”，不是相对亲密一点的，“战友”或者“同伴”，仅仅是一起组队过的队友。但是这样的称呼，已经让Peter感觉到，在那段无比黑暗的时刻过去后的一段时间里，是最充满光和温度的话语。

　　和一个谈不上熟人的熟人情迷意乱，的确是一件很奇怪的事情。Peter肯定自己今天肯定又是中了蛊，像几周前，他们上次那样，当Tony将他抵在那个脆弱玻璃的高台栏杆，手心顺着他的脊椎抚摸，那些该死让他懦弱的感觉又卷土重来，他根本无法抵挡这种Stark模式的调情方式，即便他们仅仅错误过一次，Peter痛恨自己的蜘蛛反应这时敏锐得人神共愤，血液里那些变异过的细胞分子在尖叫爆炸，似乎和他的脊椎、和Tony的手掌心拥有相同振幅的共鸣。当他感觉Tony灼热地抵住他，那些错误的关口又要再一次被打开，他的注意力又不由自主飘到他那只按起他大腿的手腕上。

　　我完全可以攥住他的手腕，将他掠倒在床上。是的，蜘蛛侠可以，Tony虽然注射过绝境病毒，相对超越他以前的普通人身体状态，但是仍然比不上他的几十吨臂力。他们并非互相套着战衣的互殴状态，他甚至还不需要做到出其不意。但Peter Parker不行。

　　在过去的那几年里，那场黑暗惊悚的悲剧很长一段时间如同英国首都伦敦的雾雨天那样笼罩这这个国家。Peter Parker是谁？皇后区出身的穷小子，在JJJ还没有当上纽约市政府的领导人的时候，他是他手下任他搓捏的一名小将。很久以前，他们曾经碰过面，熟谙程度比五个蜘蛛侠更甚，但是现在这些由于某些原因（有Peter的原因，也有Tony的原因），已经彻底从他的脑子里抹去，只余下了写模糊的、发旧的光和影。Peter在这场经历由始至终清醒，他身在局中，也是局外者，他曾经对他立下誓言，曾经将秘密身份扬名天下，曾经濒临痛失所爱，曾经对他冷漠旁观拒绝帮助的态度大打出手，最后不齿地和恶魔做了个得不偿失的交易。

　　他们曾经一起生活在复仇者大厦，Tony的实验室是他不需要通过允许就能自由出入的领地，他在里面观摩过这个世界最先进的科技，曾经怂恿Tony为他的钢铁蜘蛛战衣也加入喷射器，Peter以前称呼他为“老板”，尝试过开玩笑叫他“老爹”，即便他们年龄仅是相差八岁。在他说他看着他的战甲长大的时候，Tony为此表现出强烈的嫌弃，并声明他并没有那么老。的确的，Tony Stark是这个世界上最有魅力的人之一，他当时已和MJ处于一个稳定的婚姻状态，但在他们那些严肃的单独谈话里，Peter在面对他，面对他那双如大西洋的蓝鲸般湛蓝的眼睛，他根本无法开口说出一个字的拒绝。

　　Peter呻吟出声，Tony将他下身抬高，再一次干进他。他的脸上满是汗水，是那些该死的蜘蛛变异基因激出的啸鸣。在他为自己的错误承受痛苦的时候，他头也不回地逃离那个曾经被他认可过为“家”的地方。后来很长一段时间，他是被政府被打在耻辱的追捕名单上的逃犯，那张悬赏十万的通告里，上面写着他的真名。从那颗差点夺去梅姨生命的子弹上，从那个简直就是打在他心口的枪洞，他永远地明白，公开身份从来就不会是蜘蛛侠的道路。蜘蛛侠不像钢铁侠，拥有庞大的财富支撑，住在除非浩克来也打不破的高科技大厦，出门有十几个保镖保驾护航，最好的朋友也是超级英雄。他只能潜伏于黑暗，像他以往，一如既往那样。

　　但是这些Tony都不再记得。

　　那段时间过后的很长一段时间，阴雨天依旧。蜘蛛侠依然是政府打在耻辱的追捕名单上的逃犯，但是上面已经彻底抹去他的真名。邪恶的奥斯本掌控了这个国家最危险的力量，Tony经历了两场大战，和无数曾经的同伴死亡的罪愆，奥斯本胁迫他交出所有超级英雄的个人资料，Tony为了保护他们，把那些重要的信息全部储存在大脑里，并铤而走险选择了删脑。他在地狱那里走了一遭，又在同伴的帮助下回到了人间。Peter想起当年在电视新闻上，那个躺在病床上靠着医疗机器苟活的他，觉得其实他把那些东西都忘了，也并不是一件那么糟糕的事情。在那场洛杉矶、东京、巴伦西亚和长岛的Stark工业的爆炸性恐怖毁灭中，他曾经用Peter Parker的记者身份，为他拍下过那么一张震惊了新闻界的照片。“ _**我差一点就走了，差一点。我上了屋顶，刚准备荡下去的时候突然意识到……他看上去有那么伤心，一切看起来有多沉重。在我和他共事的这段时间，无论是我把他当做朋友，还是我觉得他完全是个蠢货的时候，他从来看上去都胸有成竹。哪怕他是错的，你也无从判别。他很自信，一直以来都是，但现在，他看上去连今天几号都不知道。我从来没有见过他这么，这么，迷茫。 ”**_

　　“专心点，你不会在想今天哪份文件又漏了签名吧？”Tony将他拉回现实，他们相结处发出令人羞耻的肉体碰撞声。Peter不由自主想攀住他的小臂，又猛地警醒，转而抓住床单。

　　“不要在这个时候谈工作，太破坏兴致了。”Peter拢蹙眉头，表情难忍。

　　“那么你就不应该分神。”Peter被他翻过来，敏感的脊椎在轻吻中振鸣，他在呜咽中拉直他的脊背，“上次你表现得不是很好吗？就像那样，只是你的力度或许要小一点，这里的床单比上次那条要贵。”

　　Peter几乎要被他持续在他敏感点上反复摩磋的行为逼疯，那些蜘蛛反应像蚂蚁啃噬那样爬过他身体的皮肤表层，他哆嗦着，吃力地抬起眼，毫无力度可言地瞪他：“因为你还在婆婆妈妈。像个男人一点，你知道怎么做的。”

　　他总是受他教唆。很久以前是，现在也是。没人搞得清Peter Parker在想什么，因为他自己也无法明确辨别这种已经复杂得无法缕清的情绪。就这样吧，他颤抖着想，他是局内人，也是局外人，他看清过往发生的一切，那些已经将世人眼睛蒙蔽谎言下的真相，总要有一个人来记住所有发生过的事情。

　　这并不是秘密，但他会一直保守着，直至它们愿意重见天日的那天。


	3. Chapter 3

　　 Tony Stark就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他早就应该认识到这一点。

　　“没有人告诉我过Stark也要加入这次的超级监狱的投标，底下的人不是曾经上报过那边根本没有这方面的意向吗？”Parker一边揪着那个该死的别扭领带，一边低声语气急促道。

　　Anna看不过眼，伸手帮他理好，只是她身高差他太多，双手完全举过头顶，仿佛要像个吊钟挂到他的脖子上，“是今天一大早突然传出来的消息，Peter，中层决策比你还要焦虑。我们刚刚已经开了三个临时会。”

　　“什么结果？”

　　“没有结果。如果Stark有这么容易被猜透，那么他早就在十几年前被干掉了。”

　　

　　听到这个消息的起初他以为是巧合，又或者是，消息传达的过程中出现了差池。Parker工业为这次投标已经准备了好几个月的时间，从他回来之前，项目工程策划已经推进到一半，已经耗费了相当多的资金和精力。谁也不知道Otto打着什么主意，当Peter发现桌面上的文件里夹杂着这么一份计划的时候，他已经没有办法再下令停止。况且他也并不觉得这个计划完全谬误。

　　他决定继续接手的时候，曾经派人去Stark工业探测过口风。没错，他的意思就是，他们在Stark工业安插了眼线。这是非常常见的商业手段和套路，他底下有三分之一的员工原身出自于Stark工业，但他不敢保证其中有没有人目前还在受Stark的差遣。但是对方对这次投标是毫无兴趣、根本没有在任何地方提过，这是他肯定的。那么，到底是什么让他们临时转变了主意呢？

　　不用惊慌，Peter理好自己的衣装，繁厚的会议大门就在面前，他握着手把，稍稍转头向自己的秘书说，我们目前还算有胜算。

　　当他打开这扇门，海洋般的闪光灯霎时吞没了他。自从他的名字随着他公司旗下的网络手机销售到世界的每一个地区，Peter已经反复面对这样的场景——起初他还有些窘迫的惊慌，现在或许内心还是会有些无处可匿的不安，但已经完好地学会表面波澜不惊。这场在市政厅召开的会议，召集了上百家新闻媒体，当然，因为这纽系着纽约市重大项目的落成。Tony Stark就坐在一进门口的正对面、椭圆会议桌的上位，Peter开门的那瞬间，他闻声抬了下眼帘，又迅速地掠走。

　　Peter自然只看见了他漠然无视的神态。他腮帮的线条紧了紧，带着Anna找到Parker工业的席位坐下。

　　这次投标会到场企业一共五家，除了Stark之外，帝国企业的奥古斯都·罗曼原本是他们强劲的竞争对手。但是，无需质疑地，现在Stark的威胁更甚：他们向来和纽约政府交好，因为Tony的另一层身份——钢铁侠、复仇者，而且他曾经掌权过神盾局，整个政府体系几乎被他打通。而且还有一个，对于Parker工业来说比较要命的弱点：John Jonah Jameson，他曾经的上司，目前纽约市市长，自从他的父亲和梅姨结婚后，他一直看他很不爽——各种意义上。

　　“关于超级监狱计划，纽约市市政府在十年前已经开始计划，因为不知道从什么时候开始，纽约几乎每天都要经历爆炸、大规模破坏、平民死亡。我们生活在这样一个充斥超级英雄、超级罪犯、变种人、异人的世界里，安全这个词几乎和这座城市绝缘。我们没有哪天没有听见街上的警笛啸鸣，没有哪天没有看见复仇者从我们头顶上空飞过。在很多我们不知道的角落，那些拥有可怕的变异能力，却仇恨着这个社会、这个城市、这个国家的疯子成天虎视眈眈。但如果我们能拥有一座先进的高科技监狱呢？那些恐怖分子变成无顾之忧，平民无须再每天提心吊胆，警察不必苦不堪言，纽约总能重获一时的平静。”

　　“下面有请各家投标企业代表人上台展示你们的项目。”

　　Parker运总是会在这种时候发挥它非凡的作用——第三个。“3”这个数字，对于他们来说，并不是一个特别好的数字。如果说，奥古斯都和Stark都比他更倒霉，排在他的前面，那么就会变成一件好事；但是如果很不幸运，他们分别成为第四第五，这几乎约等于Parker失掉了一半的优势：因为他们的项目本来就是建立在驳倒他们常规的基础上。他们势必要当大轴。

　　“你不应该让我抽签的。”Peter低声对Anna说。

　　“没有用，Peter，就算你不抽，你的倒霉还是会传染到我。”

　　好，还是他的错。但愿这时祷告一下上帝还有用；他看向Tony，但Tony面无表情，且孑然一身——他什么都没有带，MJ也不在他的身后，他似乎就是一个来观光的，如果换掉他这身行头，或许很容易能混入旁听观众席的行列。并且，他有些反常，反常地话少，从Peter推门进来，迄今为止他仍未发一言。 如果是往常，就他在以往会议那些状态，就方才那个发言措辞错漏百出的傻瓜，他肯定早就抢过麦克风怼得他下不了台来。

　　我不能老看着他。Peter暗自告诫自己，现场有太多双眼睛注视着他们，注视着他的一举一动，他的呼吸、心跳，都能被那一台台冰冷森然的机械眼睛记录被影射到互联网上。那些镜头后面藏着数亿只眼，他们拿了放大镜，什么都能看见，包括每一个人视线投往的方向。Tony的神情还是如此冷漠，Peter已经想象到明天报纸头条又会是那种糟糕胡诌派拟题——“王不见王”，就以前Anna给他看过那些新闻标题经验总结。他忍不住呼吸稍微紧促，强迫自己的注意力回到第一个上台演讲的企业上。

　　这家企业套路很陈旧——用人工智能。在这个年代，人工智能已经不是什么新奇的东西。但是Peter能够感到理解：毕竟以他们目前研发的科技，无法支撑这样一个庞大的项目。这个公司曾经也如Stark、如Parker，在一朝里霸占过整个市场，但是那已经是好几年前的事情，世界每天都在更新换代，他们已经没落了几乎一个信息时代，据说现在正在进行资产清算，这个项目投标会或许是他们最后的救命稻草。

　　这样几乎被判了死刑的结果，听众们兴趣缺缺，当台上的终于道出那句演讲完毕的谢谢，掌声还是礼貌地轰烈。演讲者涨红了脸，可他不知道的是掌声给予的不是他自认精彩的演讲，也不是自诩超凡的计划书，而仅是想尽快地把他从台上请下来。Peter又没忍住抬头看了眼，虽然他已经假装成漫不经心，Tony似乎还是一个神游天外的精神状态，低着头好像在打瞌睡，又可能在玩手机，对什么都漠不关心。

　　或许正在给哪个辣妞发短信。Peter突然冒出这个念头，又被自己醋得拼命咳嗽。坐在他背后副椅的Anna拍了拍他的肩膀：“没事吧你？”

　　Peter摇了摇头，拿起桌面的矿泉水灌了一大口。下一个人，Peter在看见他站起来的时候眼睛瞬间亮了，看来上帝那边信号良好，还是及时地接受到了他的祷告。奥古斯都直接使用VR投影，将他们设计的监狱模型呈现在会议桌上。“帝国公司采用的是眼下最先进的超能力剥夺技术，我们有百分之一百的把握能够掌控所有人的超能力，在这个监狱里，在我们的设备下，只要他们戴上我们的锁扣，他只能是一具失去威胁的平凡肉体。”

　　“帝国超级监狱目前拟定坐落在纽约城下城区沿海港湾，监狱将采用最严密的警报系统，并且通过了地震、海啸、飓风、极寒冰川等自然灾害环境模拟监测，完美确保无恙。”

　　“而我们的超级监狱就有点不一样了。”轮到Peter时候，他比以往的发言看起来都要胸有成竹，他这句话引得刚刚坐下的奥古斯都充满敌意的一瞪，但他置若罔闻，“刚刚帝国公司能够做到的东西我们都有，并且我们还会给每个罪犯都会配发一只手环。不错，正是你们手腕上戴着的那个网络软体，但是是特别版——它能够完美监测到所有人的身体状况，并且实时上传到Parker数据中心，还有一个神秘的作用：我们都知道普通版的网络软体有很大的用处，当我们摔倒时会自动给我们拨通911求救。而这个特殊版也差不多，当他们身体状况远超过正常指标时，会向监测中心发送警报，监测数据人员有权利使用权力，对他们进行短时间电击。而且为了安全起见，我们依然不会在监狱内部安排人工警力，但是外部防守非常严密，就算蜘蛛侠来他也潜不进去。”

　　所有人适时发出了笑声。Peter很满意这种结果，这说明他们在听。他暗自松了口气，伸手抓了抓领带，安抚一下忐忑的心脏。

　　他有一种预感，他接下来说出的信息，会像上一次那样，他们的网络软体那样，在这个时代掀起轩然大波。这会是一个颠覆性的项目创新。他敢发誓，他敢保证，用中层决策组长的地中海。这就是为什么他当时仍然愿意接手Otto遗留项目的原因，中层决策小组的想法让他惊艳。每次看见那种被他们定义为最高机密的文字，还有那些已经竣工的项目模型，他的心脏都几乎突破而出，如同他现在一般，那些兴奋的冲动、即将成为优越的傲然燃烧在他的喉咙里。

　　“我们的超级监狱选址，严格上其实并不在纽约。”Peter特意停顿了一下，果不其然听到议论从小声逐渐纷起，那些闪光灯闪得更猛，“Parker工业选定了一座叫‘曼奴埃尔芬’的岛屿，在距离纽约一百三十英里的海面。那是一片群岛，由一个中心岛和五个卫星岛组成。我们计划最大的超级监狱建立在中心岛，卫星岛为分监狱，将超级罪犯通过分级分散关押看管。Parker工业做出这样的决定，是通过深思熟虑：我们不能再将那些随时都能伤害到我们的炸弹放到我们枕边，一旦他们失控，对纽约造成的后果无法挽回。”

　　“以上就是Parker工业的投标项目讲解，我的汇报到此结束。大家若是有什么疑问或者异议，都可尽管提出。”

　　在他意想不到中，Tony拿过工作的人员手中的麦克风，站起身，这是他们首次在公共场合的眼神正面交锋：“我有。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“请问Mr.Parker，在押运超级罪犯到海上监狱的这个过程里，Parker工业如何能确保不会出现意外？”

　　Peter Parker过去遇过很多尴尬的时刻。很多年前，在帝国州立大学理学院的毕业典礼上，作为优秀毕业生代表的他，在校长“深情呼喊”两分钟后才匆匆忙忙扶着博士帽冲上台，甚至不敢伸手去拿演讲稿，因为他两分钟前才抓着博士服从通风管道爬进后台，凌乱的袍子底下就是他百般隐藏的真实秘密。很多年后，他用同样的方式强行闯入演播厅，中断电视台的正常播出，戴上面具并对着镜头向联邦宣誓自己重新坠入黑暗。他们对他说：“你还藏什么呢，我们都知道你是谁。”

　　情况何其相似。Peter想起那些时刻，仿佛自己成为一颗扎满针的球体，甚至切身实体感受到那种具化的刺痛。那是个可以用恐惧来形容的过程，Peter为了强迫自己去适应它，经历了漫长的时刻。因为那意味着一个隆重、庄严、极具分量的象征，在这些严肃的场合，他的发言即将永远印刻在他的形象。人们在看见你的那刻，首先会想起你说过什么话；Peter第一次拿起话筒意识到这点时，手掌心又颤抖又潮湿。他在Anna的帮助下，用了很大功夫才克服掉这种陷入瞬间无措的茫然。而此刻，墨镜被Tony随意搁在桌面，Peter被他毫无障碍审视着，他又感觉那种刺痛的压力重新涌来：会议厅的空调是坏了吗？从来都惧怕寒冷的他突然感觉到那种蚂蚁啃噬般难耐的燥热。

　　Peter清了清嗓子：“是这样的，我们的确有考虑到这个问题——Parker工业为此专门研发了蜘蛛押运飞船，每次会派出六架蜘蛛战机和蜘蛛战车随行，再加上蜘蛛侠专属押运员，我想这大概不是一个特别糟糕的方案吧？”

　　“单是蜘蛛侠就听起来有够糟糕的了，”Tony说，“他的破坏力比那些罪犯强了好几百倍，我建议你还不如在监狱里给他预留一个房间。”

　　“钢铁侠也差不了哪里去，甚至更加恐怖。”

　　“哦？你是说赔了一亿美元的喷气机、火箭、卫星系统、罗塞塔石碑和中央公园？”

　　“大概是那群像蝗虫过境一样拿着光剑的高科技忍者，我从来没有见过那么盛大的爆炸场面，那里蒸发的美金大概不止一个亿吧，多谢了钢铁侠。”

　　“WOW，”Tony发出夸张的感叹，“你和蜘蛛侠真的是像传闻中那样关系要好，不惜把我彻底攻击个遍。”

　　“不要闲扯。”议员严肃地打断他们。

　　Tony耸耸肩：“好吧。好吧，客观评价，Parker工业这个想法不算太差。不过我还有个疑问想请教Parker总裁：你们是打算修一座跨海大桥到那个，那个，曼什么芬岛屿上吗？”

　　“是‘曼奴埃尔芬’群岛。当然不，我们采用的是空运和海运。”

　　“哦？所以你们的plan B是，大海捞针？”

　　“什么？”

　　“你们有试运过红坦克吗？”

　　Peter噎了一下，他脑子没转过来Tony是如何绕到红坦克身上的，他只如实道：“没有。”

　　“所以你们刚刚说的那个方案，到底有多少成功率？我没有要求你们能压制住暴怒的Hulk已经是万分仁慈了，因为我知道你们根本办不到。所以经常制造百分之一意外的红坦克呢？你们这样就能确保他能乖乖被你们关进监狱？万一他突破了你们的防御逃进海里，你们怎么在这么一大片海域里搜索他？还有你们那个根本不切实际的海上监狱，虽然说原本想法还不错，一定程度上也是可以起到威慑作用，但是万一出了岔子，你们根本没有办法去解决。在这么大一片海域里，你们根本不可能有这个能力去控制每一个角落。”

　　“这是在给纽约造成二次伤害。”他下了最终定义。

　　Peter听见那些快门声更加急促，似乎亲眼目睹雪花片般的相片从市政厅的大门飞出，破碎的成功在他凝滞的心跳里摇摇欲坠。那些记者，用笔和话筒构成的敌人，待他们今天走出这个大门，那些捉风捕影的报道会成为众矢之的口舌之争，他们从不还原真正的事实，Peter曾经自己也是这个行业的一员，他深刻地明白，怎样才会最容易地成为众人瞩目的焦点。Parker工业或许会因为这些恶意的捉风捕影破坏他们一直致力去树立的完美正面形象，这会成为一个能令Peter再次在股东会议受到谴责的失误，而他并不能再像当年试图让自己对这些身外之物无动于衷的蜘蛛侠，他很清楚地明白，以前JJJ伤害的只是一个身份，而现在，那些无形的枪矛能够伤害构成Parker工业的千万分子。

　　人总是会在自己拥有更多的时候更容易感到脆弱。Peter知道自己不应该在这样的场合暴露太多的私人情绪，Anna一直教导他要维持冷静的公式化行事，但是在对上Tony Stark的时候，似乎那些药剂都丧失效用，无论是他微眯的眼，还是轻佻的笑容，都能成功勾起被他压抑住复杂无法缕清的情绪。一切的罪魁祸首都是Tony Stark，正中下怀的恼怒冲动在Peter的头脑里横冲直撞：“那么今日股份暴跌30%的Stark总裁，能让我领教一下贵公司完美的投标计划是什么样子吗？”

　　“不好意思，”Tony展露出笑容，“Stark工业并没有准备投标。”

　　Peter突然懵了：“什么？”

　　“在纽约试图建立一个超级监狱是一个重大错误。如你们所说，我们不能再将那些随时都能伤害到我们的炸弹放到我们枕边，一旦他们失控，对纽约造成的后果无法挽回。有些人单凭他们一个就足以毁灭世界，你们竟然还妄想把一群核武器全部聚集在一起？”

　　“Parker，你们也想到了这一点，但是本质上来说，距离的问题不足一提，你们和帝国公司并没有区别。我们为什么要在目前完全没有充足准备的情况下，在我们身边集聚一堆随时都有可能杀死我们性命的超级武器？我认为这项工程永远不应该实行，即使只有万分之一的失误率，因为它还是存在会发生的可能，并且一旦发生，谁也没有办法挽回，我们并将永远被宣判失败。没有人能承受这样的后果。”

　　Anna说得对，你永远猜不透Stark，他根本不是来致他们死的，他是来拖着他们一起自杀的。

　　“根本不可能存在百分之百的事情！”奥古斯都冲动地站起来。

　　“但是你们连个解决问题的后备方案都没有。”Tony讥讽道，“你们玩夺命吊索有考虑过外面的声音吗，嗯？”

　　“够了！”议员抢走他们的麦克风，“我们不是来演闹剧的！五年前纽约政府就已经通过了这个立项，我们今天开投标会并不是来毫无意义地争论它的合理性，更不容许扰乱秩序！所有就此停止！我想大家也都看到了，结果已经很明显了，Tony Stark，你会永远失去纽约市政府的合作机会。”

　　“谁他妈在乎。”Tony起身，潇洒离开。

　　

　　

　　

　　“你觉得怎么样？我们还有机会吗？”Anna问。

　　Peter道：“谁知道。我已经完全乱套了，谁会知道，Stark突然来了这么一出。”

　　“客观上来讲，我们的计划书很明显优于帝国公司，但是Tony Stark针对我们针对性扰局太过明显，我还是非常担心这会对评比产生负面影响，不得不说，事实上他提出的异议还是非常符合逻辑性，的确是在我们规划里没有考虑周到的问题……”Anna小跑跟在他后面喋喋不休。

　　当Peter迈出市政厅大门，他眼尖地察觉一辆黑色轿车低调地停靠在无人注意到的拐角。他低声劝Anna先自行离开，然后环顾四周，靠近轿车，拉开车门坐进去。他关上车门那刻，并未出声，车辆已自行缓缓启动。

　　“你今天到底在想什么？”Peter耐心等候窗外景色后掠了几分钟，终于开口打破沉寂。

　　“如你所见，搅局。”Tony道。

　　Peter没有望他，直顾前方的座椅：“如你所愿，非常成功。”

　　“谢谢你的配合。”

　　余光睄到Tony唇边那抹熟悉的嘲弄，在Peter的头脑里横冲直撞过的恼怒又重新烧起来：“你知道你这样做害我损失了十几个亿吗？”

　　“本来它就不存在，何来蒸发可谈。”Tony道，“我有原因。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“奥古斯都。”他说，“我在怀疑他。”

　　“怀疑哪里？”

　　“他在谋划一件事，一件大事，这个超级监狱工程只是他计划中的其中一栏。为了彻头彻尾地挖出他，我只能这样做。”

　　“……”Peter终于把目光投向他，“你知道你在冒什么风险。”

　　“当然，我清楚得很。”Tony勾起笑，“你怕了？”

　　“你在干你刚刚振振有词最讨厌的事情！”Peter难以置信，“把所有人都拿来当赌注？”

　　如果不是秘密身份，他差点无法抑制自己，要一拳砸向他身边的座椅。同样地，Tony敏锐捕捉到他的起伏，拉了拉领结，惬意倚靠进背座，“你的拳头要比蜘蛛侠更厉害？”

　　Peter眼里破绽的慌怔一瞬间在动摇，Tony压了压眉头，他猛地察觉到什么，那些让他在他面前慌乱阵脚的东西，迅速敛去情绪，“不，我没法认同你。你明明知道后果会是什么。”

　　“无论我冒不冒这个险，它都会发生。疯子发疯并不需要理由，而我这么做，更是为了彻底阻止它。”Tony说，“因果并不在我，你想清楚吧。”

　　Peter忽然意识到，不知从什么时候开始，他们的观念很少再能站到同一条线上。或许是那场彻底改变他们、改变世界，造成无法修复分歧的内战，又或许是从源头，从一开始，从人生方向的扎根，他们注定驶不同的方向。他们明明有时候都在害怕同样的东西，或许Tony不知道他的害怕，但Peter却很清楚彼此，无论是Peter对钢铁侠还是Tony Stark，还是蜘蛛侠对钢铁侠还是Tony Stark，但Peter还是有时候无法完全理解他选择走的那步棋。或许这是命运注定的戏剧性，他有些可笑地想。

　　但这并不意味放弃坚持他自己。Peter开口对司机道：“前方停车。”

　　Tony没有出声阻止。只是在Peter要拉开车门的那刻，他的目光扫向Peter微微敞开的衬衫领口，那些贴在颈侧的暧昧痕迹。“等等。”他拽住他的小臂，Peter还未反应过来，只意识到一片蔚蓝的海面与他无限贴近，然后感觉到自己领口微紧。等他回到Parker工业顶层的总裁办公室，站到镜子面前，他才真正意识到发生了什么。


	5. Chapter 5

　　 “所以我现在应该往哪个方向走？左转？”

　　通讯器那端的Anna没好气道：“我怎么知道，我又没试过从通风管潜入过Stark大厦。”

　　“好吧。”Peter刻意压低声音道，“好多年前我曾经在这里生活过一段时间，但是，它现在完全变了个样。该死的，我好像有些迷路了。”

　　“我不明白你想做什么。好吧，即使是你不想看那些饼状图折线图，那也要给我一点处理它们的时间吧？”

　　“我只是想找他谈谈。”Peter道，“我想让你帮忙分析一下这栋大厦的结构，帮我搜索一下比如卧室、办公室、实验室，之类的，能找到他的地方。当然，如果能黑进系统那是最好了。”

　　“如果我可以，我们早就能让Stark破产了。”Anna毫不留情道，“你怎么不能光明正大约他？从大门走进去？‘嘿，请问一下Stark总裁有空吗？我想和他预约个时间？’这样？”

　　“嘿，他从不听我的。我的意思是，他不听Peter Parker的。我尝试过，我发誓我有想过和他坦诚谈谈，但我们从来就没能好好说上过几句话，不是吗？我们每次见面不是在吵架，就在是......呃......”

　　“什么？”Anna不解。

　　“Whatever，总之Peter Parker是没有办法和他好好说上话的，那不是一个好身份，但是或许蜘蛛侠可以。好歹我们以前也一起干过活，有时候这种‘同僚情谊’更能够迅速获得别人的信任。或许这还会有什么内幕，神盾局也会事关牵连在其中的，并不方便告诉一个普通人。”

　　“噢，别扯上我，我不想听到的。”Anna立马说，“OK，我现在正在帮你分析，这边往前一点右拐，正下面那个房间应该是他的实验室。”

　　“你棒极了，姑娘。”Peter道。

　　“谢谢，等下你们谈事情的时候记得把通讯切断，可以吗？十二宫的噩梦我真的不想在重复一遍了，那已经够我回味一生的了。”

　　

　　 

　　很正常的。 这是Peter见过最常态的反应，Anna并不是对此表现出抗拒的第一人。

　　有时候，他的心脏会对她生出一些怜悯，虽然他知道这并不应该——这是个可怜的姑娘，她之前并不知道她深爱的那个人是个差点毁掉了别人整个人生的大骗子，然后又被Peter以前的宿敌当成无辜诱饵在50层楼高的大厦顶端悬空了几个小时。

　　他身边的人总是这样，当他坚持保密的时候，他们会责备为什么总是瞒着他们；而当他们知道他的身份之后，又会怪罪这个身份致他们于无尽危险。Mary Jane就是这样彻底对他的生活失望的。

　　Peter对此没有任何怨言。因为可以说，他找不出怨言。这只是一种不理解，但是这种不理解并不意味着他做错了什么。在开头那段迷茫时期，他也曾经陷进对自我身份辨识的困惑。他想找人倾诉，但他发现他身边没有人能同他完全感同身受：Johnny没有这样的烦恼，他本来就抛头露面；Harry根本就不知道蜘蛛侠的真实身份；Flash那时候还认为Peter Parker是个怂蛋；Gwen已离开他。

　　他本来以为这个姑娘和他之前遇过的人不会一样，因为她很勇敢，但现在看来，她只是关心他的公司大于他拯救世界的事业。

　　Peter蹲在通风排气扇口，关闭了通讯设备。他刚叹了一口气，突然Tony的声音冒了出来：“你还要在上面躲多久？”

　　Peter无奈地跳下去：“你怎么会知道我在上面？”

　　Tony把手里的工具锤丢回乱七八糟的桌面：“从你踏进这座大厦的第一步就知道了，Spider-Man。不然你觉得你还能一路安然无恙爬到这里？

　　“只有你一个人在这里？”Peter环顾了下四周。

　　“不然呢？你还想谁在？”Tony随手拿起桌面的抹布，擦了擦沾满机油的手。

　　“呃，你的秘书，或者助理？复仇者队伍？或者，whatever……”

　　他话尾一滞，因为他突然意识到，Tony今天这个样子，有些过于性感。他穿了件黑色的紧身衣，似乎是用特殊材质做成的，从脖颈包裹到脚踝。Peter感觉自己视觉被冲击了一下，喉干舌燥，面罩里面仿佛有浓厚的水蒸气。他平时就穿成这样在公司里走来走去吗？又或者说，原来他穿在盔甲下面就是这套衣服吗？我也穿着紧身衣，他感觉到，有汗紧贴他的皮肤滑下，渗透进氨纶面料里。我们是两个紧身衣怪人。Peter发誓，他以前从来没有对任何人，任何一个穿紧身衣的人，或者是超级英雄，产生过这样的念头。那些高温水蒸气聚集在他的胸口，他听见了水开壶啸声，那是来自他体内的预告危险的警示。

　　“不，这里还有我。”一个粉红色的女性虚拟投象倚靠在Tony的桌子边慢慢现形。

　　“你并不算人类，Friday。”Tony道，他又转向Peter，“所以你只是来找我的秘书的？难道你就不会给她打个电话吗，蜘蛛侠？”

　　那层厚重的水蒸气几乎将Peter阻隔在外，Tony说的那句话，前半段像是他被蒙住了嘴那样模糊不清，Peter只捕捉住了最后的几个关键字。他有些庆幸自己现在藏在面具下面，Tony看不见他已经满头大汗的模样。但是他还是必须小心，因为那个家伙有“透视眼”。

　　他深吸一口气，努力让自己平复：“我并不是来找MJ……”

　　“那你到底想做什么？”

　　“我是来找你的。”Peter道，“我都听Peter Parker说了。”

　　Tony盯了他半分钟。对于Peter现在而言，那是一种让他心尖发颤的眼神，并且产生退缩的惧意。他感觉自己的喉咙长了个硬核，他努力地咽了咽，把它吞下去了：“我想知道，你为什么要那样做？”

　　Tony坐在桌子的边缘，反问他：“Parker是怎么跟你说的？”

　　“你破坏了投标会，害Parker工业失去了中标的机会，只是为了一个还没有成形的犯罪事件？你认为奥古斯都会威胁这座城市，你还竟然机会白白让到他的面前？”

　　“所以？”

　　“所以现在奥古斯都赢了，他们得到他们想要的了，而Parker工业损失了九个亿，Stark工业是打算赔偿我们这笔钱吗？”

　　“你今天说话的口气怎么和Parker一样？”Tony皱了皱眉，“难道真的是Parker穿了蜘蛛侠的衣服？”

　　Peter吓了一大跳，他慌忙后退一步，以防Tony想出其不意掀他面罩：“我不是Peter Parker。”

　　“好吧，好吧。”Peter连忙补救道，“刚刚都是Peter的原话，我只是在转述给你听。”

　　“我是在阻止他，而不是成就他。”Tony道，“你不相信我？”

　　Peter愣了愣。这句话这么耳熟，相信这个词，似乎在很久以前，在某些类似的场景，某些类似的对话当中出现过。那种感觉像是过了很多年，时间在这些东西上蒙上了令人看不清的纱网。Tony并不是有意识的，他知道，在那些事情过后，那么多事情向连环爆炸一样在他的生活中种下巨坑，连他自己都很多时候无法捡起重新细数，更何况是Tony。“……如果你真的这么想，那你现在就应该去把他抓起来。”

　　“警察都不可以不凭借证据办案，我又有什么权力？”Tony道，“我没有帮他，我只是在搜集证据，而这需要时间。”

　　“你是怎么判定他一定有问题？”

　　“我亲眼看见的。”Tony道，“前段时间，我被绑架的时候，在日本东京一个恐怖组织里做了一段时间卧底。”“就是你上次联系Parker派我去帮你找Rhodes的那次？”“没错。那是一个高科技忍者团伙，他们和奥古斯都有合作，奥古斯都从他们那里购买那些高科技技术。他们谈话的时候，我就在旁边。”

　　“看来你在里面混得还不错。但是，如果说单纯是购买技术的话，而他目的又是为了中标纽约这个政府项目的话，我并不认为里面存在什么问题。”

　　“问题就在，他的目的并不是那么单纯。”

　　“什么意思？”

　　“纽约政府的确在十年前就有了建造超级监狱这个计划不错，当时他们是打算自己建造一座，但是后来因为各种原因，计划搁浅了。这么多年过去了，难道其他地方真的没有建造超级监狱吗？看来Nick Fury没有告诉你，神盾局在世界各地，分散很多个地方，都有超级监狱。像你，每次在大街上把那些怪物用蛛丝绑起来，然后叫个警察，警车都还没开到街口，你就拍拍屁股走人了。不然你以为我们是怎么关押那些凶猛的家伙的？蜘蛛侠，你和神盾局的这个合作真是敷衍不走心啊。”

　　“你所以为的这场投标会，其实只是奥古斯都教唆出来的表演而已。他已经买通了政府大部分部门，包括投标会的那些裁判，他是要借用这样的一个机会，这样他才有一个明目张胆的借口。”

　　Peter哑口无言。他感觉那些汗，像爬虫一样，在他面罩里的鬓边滑下来。他的语言被对方强密的逻辑彻底击碎，在他面前，Peter感觉自己的面罩，还有身上这套制服，都形同虚设。Peter尝试了好几次，喉咙都不能如他所愿发出声音。

　　许久，他才找回自己的声音：“……他的目的是什么？抱歉，我这样问了，如果你知道，请告诉我，告诉我们，奥古斯都对于Parker工业很重要，他是我们公司大股东之一。”

　　“我不知道。”Tony垂下眼，“如果我知道的话，我就不会在这里守株待兔，只能靠等，让他露出狐狸尾巴了。”

　　“老板，”Friday忽然又凭空出现，打断了他们的对话，“出事了。”

　　Tony眉头一跳：“出什么事？”

　　“女雷神失踪了。”

　　Peter猛地抬起眼，他迅速看了Tony一眼，对方眉头紧锁，眼里浓重得似乎乌云即将招来风雨。隐隐的不妙升至他的喉管，Peter感觉有种无形的东西在阻碍他的呼吸，在Tony查阅Friday搜集的资料和数据时，他似乎听见了开战吹响的号角声。

　　  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　“下雨了？”

　　银线刮花了车窗，Tony听见雨滴问候轿车的车顶盖，外面的世界逐渐被模糊掩盖，雨刮奋力地除去障碍，这雨大得像雾那样朦胧，直接蒙蔽了路况，司机不得不双闪减速靠边停下。

　　“是残余的雷暴因子。”Friday道，“最后一次大规模雷暴现象出现在布克顿街东半区，在二十八小时前。”

　　“失踪前她正处于暴怒状态。”Tony肯定道，“还要多久演算才能完成？”

　　“雷暴因子太多了，并且非常混乱，布克顿东区已经连续八小时强烈降雨。现在运算的进度条才推进到15%，而空气中的雷暴因子浓度需要稀释到10%以下才能准确追踪到她的去向，本来如果没有这场大雨，五个小时前演算就能完成了。”Friday回答，“不过根据初步计算，这场雨很快就能过去。大概还需要一场电影的时间。”

　　“你又偷窥我的行程？”

　　“不，我只是善意提醒。”Friday道，“毕竟你在备忘录里把它调成了最优先级别，但是有95%的可能你已经完全忘记。”

　　去他妈的最优先级别。Tony已经完全想不起来一天前自己设下这个备忘是呈着一个什么想法，这种时候他总觉得，凌间的睡眠像一把冷酷无情的刀，而睁眼后他成为一个崭新的分裂体，与昨日同一时刻的自己冷冷对视。雨开始变小了，汽车重新启动，Tony道：“那是昨天的我脑子坏了。”

　　“但是你昨天花了五秒钟搜索要放映什么影片。”Friday道，“所以是一个约会，爽约不是什么绅士行为。”

　　那简直疯了，迈巴赫开进别墅的车库时带进一条河流，下车的时候Tony的皮鞋跟踩进蜿蜒的积水里，在玄关他遇见了另外一双拥有相同水滩的皮鞋，而背对着门口的这张沙发露出了一双脚。这双脚的主人蜷缩在他的沙发上，睡着了，Tony觉得他像一头战死的熊，又像一只筋疲力尽的猫。

　　茶几上胡乱丢着几本文件，Tony瞟了一眼最上头的那份便知道还是那个不切实际的超级监狱架构。他还是没有死心。他怎么跟他的蜘蛛侠老友一样，都像一头倔牛？Tony遇到了超出他印象把控的范围，因为他对Peter Parker的了解仅止步于浅薄且老旧的层面。以前，Parker还是皇后区落魄的穷小子，甚至曾经受过自己的资助（在以前帝国州立大学和Stark工业有过合作项目，Stark工业投资学校建筑并提供奖学金和助学基金，Tony认为每学期都要最高等奖学金抢走的Peter也算受过他资助，即便他自己本人并不知道）。但是现在，著名，富有，脱胎换骨，还能在他家的沙发上呼呼大睡，也不知道是命运的杰作还是玩笑。

　　Parker的脚背上有一道狰狞的伤疤。如果他的脚背不是那么苍白，或许Tony还不会注意到。Tony“啃噬”他身体的时候可没有发现他身上有这么一条触目惊心的疤痕。这是刀伤，并且伤口至少深入两三厘米。疤脚显示当时这个伤口至少缝了十三针，经历年限的沉淀，变得暗红泡肿，像一条蜿蜒丑陋的蜈蚣。普通人不会受如此严重的伤。

　　“他有点奇怪。对吗？”Friday忽地道。

　　“没人比你奇怪。”Tony道。

　　“他和蜘蛛侠很相像。”Friday冷不丁说出了他的心声，“我这里有留存蜘蛛侠的生物基因。”

　　Tony一顿：“什么时候？”

　　“上次他一身血闯进你的实验室，还顺走了你一套西装。”

　　“我还以为Jarvis放错了位置。”Tony道，“我正在做什么？”

　　“东京间谍。”

　　“他真会挑时间点。”Tony问，“你看到了他的脸？”

　　“没有。”Friday道，“如果你想，我可以进行基因匹对。”

　　“不，别那么做。”Tony立即回绝。

　　“为什么？我以为你想知道答案。”

　　“答案并不重要，但是别人的秘密非常重要。”Tony道，“虽然我一直不赞同他们这种隐瞒身份的非法活动，但是这是两码事。面罩底下他们是个毁容怪，又或者是Tom Cruise，whatever，我不感兴趣。”

　　“好吧。”Friday道，“是我以为凡事都有特殊……”

　　Tony有时候觉得AI性格太过像他也不太好，例如在这些时候，没有人会喜欢这种直白的推测加无情揭穿，毕竟它们只是一套程序，并学不会人类特有的委婉。你并不能和AI去争辩什么，因为这会使你显得更加愚蠢。

　　Tony在另一张沙发上刚坐下时，Peter立马醒了。他睁眼先是迷茫了一会，像是寻找消失的眼神光，然后再逐渐缓慢地坐起来。

　　Peter大约要比Tony早到半刻钟，他来的时候遇到了最大的雨，迅猛的雨滴几乎把他从半空中砸下来。虽然现在的战衣防水，但是他并没有给他的护目镜配备一个小雨刮，于是他撞到了Tony Stark家院子外面那棵巨大的榕树树干上。他狼狈地换下制服，踩到他家草坪被雨水浸泡得黏软塌陷的泥土时，他甚至还非常小蜘蛛地想：反正有钱人会自己把草坪修好。

　　但是他的皮鞋全进了水，于是他把鞋袜脱在了玄关。Tony的客厅有一幕巨大的投影，Peter坐在沙发上看了一会在播的《帝国反击战》，开始昏昏欲睡。疲惫超出了他身体可承受的范围，在他当蜘蛛侠的生涯里，从来没有一天超越五百公里的飞荡。当然，真正让他骨头感觉散架的还是Stark家柔软昂贵的沙发，他被拖入梦海的时候还以为自己还蒙着他的面具。睡一会没什么的，我只是要休息一下。

　　Tony屁股挨到沙发的声响恰好将他脑内的蜘蛛警觉触醒，当然，他并没有听见Tony和Friday的对话，也不知道自己的真实身份正处于岌岌可危的悬崖边缘。他坐起来之后潜意识还记着自己是蜘蛛侠，条件反射摸了自己的脸，指尖触到真实冰凉的皮肤才真正清醒，头皮上针扎一样的刺痛感吞没他所余的困倦。

　　“所以你想和Stark合作什么项目？沙发短租？”Tony坐在旁边沙发，翘着二郎腿问他。

　　“……不。”Peter接着捋头发的动作拂走鬓边的冷汗，“你先看看这个。”

　　Tony表现得极不情愿地拿起他的文件：“我讨厌超级监狱，如果你再跟我谈这个，我把你丢进雨里。”

　　“……不是Parker工业，是奥古斯都的。”Peter略显尴尬，“我拿到了他们的工程文件。”

　　“你偷了一份？”

　　Peter涨红了耳朵：“我复制了一份！”

　　“哦，你让蜘蛛侠去偷了奥古斯都的计划书。”Tony挑了挑眉，“伟大的友好邻居……真是没有想到。”

　　Tony Stark总是这样令人抓狂。Peter不想再和他把这些时间浪费在耍嘴皮子上：“这份文件里面非常详尽地介绍了奥古斯都用什么方法去控制这些超级罪犯的超级能力。他把罪犯控制在一个能够剥夺超能力的实验缸里，并且能够将他人的超能力占为己有！”

　　Tony变了脸色。他抓起文件开始认真阅读。Peter继续道：“昨天蜘蛛侠在你那里回来之后和我谈了很久，我被他说服了。”他站到他面前，伸出右手，“……我相信了你。”

　　那么一瞬间，他们都产生了恍惚。如同时空置换，Tony游过一个仿佛曾经存在过的场景：在露台上，他们依靠着栏杆，风拂动他额前的碎发。他相同地对他伸出右掌，坚定，同样地告诉他，我相信你。Tony又陷进回顾昨天的自己：那并不真实，也不清晰，发旧、斑驳，如同火焰灼烧后，或者虫蛀的痕迹。

　　“……谢了。”Tony难得地发现自己喉咙被哽塞。“相信”这个词到底是有怎样的魔力？Tony从来不认为那些场景都是属于自己的，他身体里的过去都是强行拼凑起来的，他原有的东西早就被打得七零八碎了。可是现在，他感受到有一种莫名其来的释重，直接剥开他胸膛里的心房，似乎偷偷和他说了什么动人的话，四肢五体都尝到了那种柔软的滋味。

　　Peter接着道：“今天我……和蜘蛛侠，我们两个人花了一整天的时间，将整个纽约巡查了一遍。最后我们终于到了奥古斯都的超级监狱的地址。”

　　“在哪？”

　　Peter刚想开口，Frida忽然用虚体形态在半空中出现：“很抱歉打扰了你们的约会。Boss，推算已经完成了，我获取到了Thor消失前的最后坐标。

　　“北纬40°42'54.87"，西经74° 08'20.64"。”

　　“布克顿街东半区，第一个街口。”Peter接话道。

　　Tony立马站起，雪花般的盔甲碎片开始环绕他的躯体：“Friday，我们出发了。”

　　Peter跟上他：“我也去。”

　　Tony顿了了一下，他侧过身，打量他：“你也想穿我的战甲吗？”

　　“不，我可以……”Peter刚想说，然后又立马闭上了嘴。

　　Tony顺着误解续了他的话：“叫蜘蛛侠来？不用了，真的，他又不是我复仇者队伍的一员。”他隔着战甲和他握手，“你提供了很重要的线索，感谢Parker工业的配合，合作愉快。”

　　Peter没忍住道：“但你的AI说这是个约会？”

　　“你当然可以把它当成一个约会，甜心。当然，你可以留在这里继续看完这部《帝国反击战》，毕竟我们还没有走到胜利的时候。”

　　他的袜子实在是太潮湿了。Peter凝视了它们一晌会，最后决定将它们无情地遗弃在Tony的家里。外面雨早就停了，树叶尖挂着灰濛的雨露，银线似地溶到水坑。直至彻底离开Tony家所能监控的范围，他才换上他的蜘蛛战衣。不需要我？怎么可能呢。即便他并不是他们其中的一员，但是这个纽约里遍布的都是属于他的人，很早之前他就说过，他会救下每一个人，无论是谁，每一个。


	7. Chapter 7

　　三个小时前。

　　“昨日美国东部时间十九时五十三分，在曼哈顿下城，纽约港港口发生一起超级反派预袭击事件。十九时五十九分警方迅速赶到现场并在五百米外设置了警戒线，专家快速识别事态后将此次袭击判定为Ω级别的紧急突发事件。从自2003年起，司法部、国土安全部、纽约警署、神盾局以及前复仇者联盟共同制定的《超级事件管理办法条例》中对事件等级作了明确的划分，并沿用至今，《办法》里明确规定了划分为Β级以上的事件必须立即呼叫复仇者请求援助，Β级及Β级以下事件可以视情况选择性向个别复仇者或超级英雄请求协助。”

　　“联邦调查局二级警督、超级事件专项小组专家约翰尼·普斯接受我们采访时这样谈到：‘如果这场超级事件没有及时处理的话，那无疑会对纽约和纽约港造成巨大的创伤。当时奥卡袭击的是一轮重型油轮，纽约港正是位于哈德逊河下位口，并且近期受到2号风球的影响，汇流速度会是往常的1.5倍左右，不用两天时间这些受重污染的水质最终会直接流入大西洋，并且对纽约港的海水环境进一步重创。从2014年已经开始的10亿杜蛎净化纽约港工程就会功亏一篑，且如果要恢复到目前这个净化进度，成本会变成当时的三倍。’此外，他还对这次事件的结果发表了感想：‘纽约人民应该感谢摄政王的及时赶到，以及他对污染物的处理方式，没有让我们这五年的努力毁于一旦。’”

　　“另外，我们还有幸采访到一名目击者。出于私人原因，我们的采访通过电话进行。以下是我们采访全过程的录音：”

　　“昨天您是在现场吗？当时是什么情况呢？”

　　“是的，当时我下班正好路过港口，事故发生的时候那个恶棍离我不足一百米。你们有看到那个被他举起的轮船吗？那时候真的有可能砸到我们头上！所有人都吓呆了，后面的女士在尖叫。不过后面警方很快就来了，及时对人群进行了疏散，我们没有离开，不过也没人受伤。”

　　“您有感觉到害怕吗？”

　　“刚开始有，不过后来，你懂吧，兴奋都把那些可怕的情绪给掩盖了。我昨天回去之后看了采访才知道，那是个新英雄吧？好像还上任不够一周时间，但我觉得他的处理方式非常成熟，那家伙似乎比那些复仇者都要可靠，甚至可以讲帅呆了！我觉得青少年心目中的最佳英雄能够换一换，我以前被蜘蛛侠救过，但是那家伙竟然把我粘墙上了，所以我一直很恨他。”

　　“总之摄政王这家伙棒极了！我对他充满了期待！”

　　“好，感谢您接受我们的采访，祝您有个愉快的一天。”

　　“当这些超级事件越来越威胁我们的时候，也有越来越多的超级英雄为我们挺身而出。或许我们总是经历心惊胆战，但或许我们不必。本台记者贝蒂·布兰特为您报道。”

　　Rhodes把一卷香草熏肉叉到只顾着盯电视屏幕的Carol的碟子里：“你也想将这家伙招募进你的队伍吗？”

　　Carol道：“不，但是，我还真的和他接触过。我觉得他这个人很古怪，那次我们遇到，我本来想和他交谈一下，结果他都没用正眼瞧过我，怎么说，有一种令人愤怒的狂妄。或许他并不喜欢我，不喜欢我们，也不喜欢团队。”

　　“或许你可以让Tony去跟他谈谈。”Rhodes道，“无论那个人是怎么想的，我们都应该去了解一下他，如果他真要做超级英雄的话。这里有些安全的顾虑，你知道的，就算他不会加入，但我们也不能放任不管。”

　　“你说得没错。我们需要谈判专家，我怎么没有想到呢？我现在打个电话给他。”

　　过了半分钟，Carol放下手机：“没人接。”

　　“也许在忙‘正事’。我们不应该去打扰他。”Rhodes摊了摊手，“他的夜晚一直很忙。”

　　“你是对的。”Carol搭住他的肩膀，和他凑近，“所以我们也是？前一个半月你一直在海军陆战队，我们都没有时间见面。”

　　“那我们更不应该再浪费时间。”Rhodes吻住她，“扔掉手机吧……只要保持通畅，他看到之后会给我们回电的。”

　　

　　此时此刻。

　　Peter屏息潜伏在帝国超级监狱的外墙。探射灯四处扫射，他贴着墙垣，猫着身，小心躲过会令他行踪暴露的灯光。奥古斯都建立的帝国超级监狱早已经竣工了，在他们还不知道的时候。它的选址就是在纽约的下城区，临近纽约港的布克顿街。Peter的脊背紧贴着石墙，底下的浪花冲上礁石，带来咸腥的海风。

　　他翻上屋顶，小心翼翼蹲在扫射不到的死角处。我现在需要做的就是找个通风口，潜进去。白天他来探查的时候，仅是在外头逛了一圈，然后在他们的GPS系统上记录下了坐标位置。里面防守肯定很严密，荡过来的时候，Peter在上方看见了许多持枪的警卫，分布在监狱的各个角落，里面也肯定会有很多红外线探测器。那么，女雷神究竟会在哪里呢？按照Tony的说法，她肯定是在这片地方发现了什么，又或者说遇到了谁，可能是某个超级恶棍，一个难搞的家伙，她被击败了，然后她就彻底失踪了。是奥古斯都吗？Peter心一惊，怎么可能，他只是一个普通人，怎么有可能有这个能耐去抓住一个最强的超级英雄。等等，又或者说，能够制服女雷神的那个坏家伙从属于他吗？但是，如果以上他的猜测都成立的话，那奥古斯都是出于什么理由要这样做？

　　他这才真正察觉到，奥古斯都如同这座超级监狱一样遍布疑点。Peter感觉到懊恼，他应该早点发现的。如果奥古斯都真的如他所想，另有所图的话，无疑地，对于他，又或者说，对于Parker工业来说，是一笔重创。在这个时候，不得不承认的是Tony之前对他的讽刺完完全全揭穿了事实。在上一次的事件里，Parker工业的第三大股东是一个潜伏已久的恐怖组织的领头，他掌握了一把奇怪的钥匙，差点就成功统治世界，而最后被蜘蛛侠一脚踹到了一年后。蜘蛛侠赢得了胜利，世界再一次享受胜利的和平，那么Parker工业的结果又是什么呢？相当于三角桌被砍掉了一条腿，再加上炸掉的喷气机、火箭、整个卫星系统和罗塞塔石碑，赔了整整五个亿，那天Parker工业的股价直接跌破了最低点，和这整一段时间都处于极度低迷就没有起来过的Stark工业“并肩齐驱”。Anna甚至那天连夜写好了破产清算书，且摆放到了他的手边。资金链的崩盘相当于建筑抽掉了混泥土钢筋，Parker工业出现了巨大的裂痕，几乎坍塌，最后在Anna的强制要求下砍掉了本叔基金会的一半规模及时救济才得以喘息。

　　这样的困境又要再来一次了吗？Parker工业“重蹈覆辙”，但是这一次，它还能死里逃生吗？Peter丝毫不敢保证，他感觉到有沉重的时候压在他的胸口，让他难以喘息。为什么总是会这样？为什么总是他？到底是谁造成这一切？又是那该死的Parker运在愚弄他吗？

　　“你蹲在这里做什么？”一个声音突然从后面冒出来。Peter狠狠吓了一跳，浑身汗毛都立起。雨刚过并没有多久，地面还残留着雨水，Peter因为受到惊吓时身体的神经反射弹起而差点滑倒，他回过头去，钢铁侠悬空在他的身后，接着又道：“Parker又自作主张。”

　　“Peter Parker没有让我来，我知道女雷神失踪了，但我不能不管。”Peter回答。

　　Tony道：“这听起来才像你一点。不过没所谓了，我早就预料到。”

　　他关掉喷射器，落到屋顶，跟他一样躲在探照灯扫不进的死角。Peter偏了偏头，眼神往下扫，道：“你应该把你胸前的反应堆灯调暗一点，太暴露我们了。”

　　Tony也扫向他的胸口：“你也一样。”

　　Peter低头看了眼自己心口的蜘蛛图徽：“哦，不，它平时不是这样的，嘿，我第一次知道它竟然还会发光。”

　　“你这是偷窃。”Tony断定。

　　他点了下手腕的通讯器，蓝色的荧屏投射出来。Peter凑过去，压低声音道：“所以现在有什么想法，或者，唔，计划？我们是应该悄悄潜伏，还是直接打进去？我知道哪里有通风口，不过你这身盔甲，我可以借一身蜘蛛服给你，如果你愿意的话。要不然我们也可以选第二个方案，我没问题的，你叫援兵了吗？”

　　Tony没理他，把超级监狱扫视了一遍：“这里一共有14356个生命迹象。分散在四周的这些应该全都是警卫，让我看看……我们脚下面这个最大的建筑里面的人也很多，第三层37个人，第二层有78个，最底下那层……等等，有什么地方不大对劲。”

　　“你可以透析到里面？”Peter语气充满了羡慕，“God，我也想拥有这个功能，可惜我还没有人工智能管家，能把Friday借给我研究个几天吗？”

　　“想都别想。”Tony一口回绝，“这下面不对。”

　　“哪里不对？”

　　“最底下有264个生命体，除去分散在边缘的应该是守卫，这里有四排，你明白吗，就是非常整齐的排成四排，就在我们的下面。”

　　“那或许是一个列好了方阵的军队。”Peter道，“又或者是，我们找到了牢房。”

　　“不，不会是。”Tony笃定道，“这四排的生命体互相挨着的距离非常近，大概不过50公分，如果里面关押的那些超级恶棍，牢房建成这个样子无疑自取灭亡。这就是蹊跷的地方。”

　　“那我们还是得潜伏下去看看才知道究竟是怎么一回事。”Peter道。

　　就在Peter又再次想问他需不需要蜘蛛战衣的时候，他手腕上的网络软体突然亮起了红色的警报界面。Tony警惕地转过来，望着他的通讯器，Peter抬起手，晶屏上弹出了Harry的模样：“Spider-Man，这是一条求救，当你收到这条视讯的时候，我已经遭遇到了危险。我必须先告诉你一件重要的事：奥古斯都就是摄政王！今天我与贝蒂见面的时候，她告诉我她采访过奥古斯都，在帝国超级监狱还没有完全建成的时候。她觉得那个超级监狱处处充满诡异的地方，于是回去后她偷偷搜集了奥古斯都和他的帝国公司背后的资料，然后她给我看了帝国公司的商标。奥古斯都一直对外宣传他的公司还没有正式征用任何的商标，但是，事实上他们是有的，他们坚持不对外公布是因为，摄政王的胸口就是那个图标！”

　　“上次慈善晚宴爆炸的时候，奥古斯都救了我一把。当时他的衬衫破了，我看到了他的胸口有一个红色的图标，和摄政王身上的一模一样！奥古斯都就是摄政王，我非常肯定。所以，有点对Peter抱歉，我做了一个大胆的决定——我用假意合作去揭穿他的身份。如果摄政王是个好人，那么无需质疑，什么都不会发生。但是现在如果你收到了我留下来的这段视讯，那意味着，糟糕的事情已经发生了。所以，蜘蛛侠，接下来就靠你了。你可以找到我在哪里的。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　“奥古斯都抓了Harry。”Peter道，“但是为什么？Harry他并不是罪犯。”

　　Tony道：“说明你的朋友发现了一些关于他的秘密。一些足以让他致命的东西。”

　　Peter的手心在冒汗，Harry那番话，他感觉到有一堆东西冲向他的头脑，就像西班牙果蝇围着他嗡嗡乱转。他甚至没办法一下子把它们分辨清楚，也没有办法揪出其中的缘由和联系。事情为什么会变成这样？先是女雷神，然后又是Harry，并且，为什么奥古斯都要隐瞒摄政王和帝国公司的联系呢？隐藏他的真实身份，跟这座充满疑点的超级监狱，腐败的政府投标会，和摄政王莫名其妙的举动又会有什么关系吗？

　　冷静点，Parker，他暗暗告诉自己，现在不需要去想那些为什么了，Harry是不会撒谎的，他现在正处于危险，你需要做的只是去救他，去救出他们，并且情况非常紧急，没有太多的时间可以去耽误了，因为谁也不能保证下一秒又会发生什么。

　　Peter转头看向Tony：“我要进去了，你要跟在我后面吗？但是我建议你最好脱掉你的盔甲，通风口塞不下你这个大块头。”

　　“我从来不干这种小偷小摸的事情。”Tony反问他，“你知道路线吗？”

　　“不太清楚，但是我想应该不会太复杂。你看，这座超级监狱也没有这么复杂的结构，这很明显，我只要顺着通风道往下滑——”

　　“我在外面指挥你。”Tony放弃听他根本没有可行性的计划，“我们保持联络。”

　　保持联络。这是Peter和他组队过以来，最奇怪的一次行动。钢铁侠变成他的智能AI，幕僚，就像这样——“下个岔口左转。不是那边，你是路痴吗？不要往那边走，那个东西在地下一层，你要下去，你现在是在找监狱的大门。等等，注意点！抱歉，没来得及。我还想提醒你注意前面有个挡板。”

　　Peter捂着发痛的额头吸气：“虽然我承认我头很硬，但我还是觉得我应该给我的面罩装上钢板。你就不能早一点提醒我吗？”

　　“做你的司机很麻烦。”Tony道，“小声点，你这个位置下面有五个守卫。”

　　“我现在感觉就像什么通关实况，像PS4游戏。”Peter吐槽，“我突然觉得这个决定太傻了，我已经在这里浪费了十分钟时间，而且还没有找到正确的方向。我们应该选另外一个，就，‘boom！’，完事！”

　　“然后我们都会被直接抓起来。”Tony道，“我的人工智能管家告诉我如果这样做我只有百分之十的胜率，但是现在蜘蛛侠说他可以一人单挑一万五千个守卫，那他是怎么做到的？打电话给他的好基友Peter Parker，‘嘿，亲爱的，可以借我十辆蜘蛛战机吗？’然后我们伟大的Parker总裁带着导弹从天而降。高明的计划，不过你该右转了，再往前十米，那里有个通风口，旁边有部电梯。”

　　Peter警惕：“有人在？”

　　“一百米外有两个护卫，不过他们不会注意到你，那里是刚好被他们站位的视线卡住的死角。”

　　“两个守卫？我突然想到一个绝佳的主意。”Peter提议，“我们伪装一下怎么样？”

　　Tony的声音顿了顿，大概有个五秒钟的时间：“……可以，换装游戏，我喜欢。就那两个家伙怎么样？看起来挺愚蠢的。”

　　“那麻烦你帮忙黑一下监控，现在还不是能被人察觉的时机。”

　　“我看起来像是需要你提醒的人吗？Friday早就已经处理好了。”

　　他们换上那身新的行头后，很明显，事情顺利多了。Peter不用再在九曲八弯通风管道左穿右拐、晕头转向，Tony也不用悬挂在外面，或者紧贴着外墙，提防那些巡游的士兵。他们只需要假装平若无事，表现得像其他守卫一样，提着那把沉重的枪，把从那两个被蜘蛛侠吊到外面那棵树上的可怜蛋身上搜刮来的身份卡塞到上衣的口袋里。没人知道他们两个是擅自离守的“外来入侵者”。如果奥古斯都足够高明，他就不会让所有士兵都拥有能够下至地下一层的权限，Tony道。

　　你又怎么知道他没那么高明，我们都还没有刷ID卡。Peter同样低声道。

　　“这里如果真的如所说那样森严，那么实际上我们只有十五分钟的时间。”Tony道，“这是波托菲诺定律。”

　　“如果他们不是有一个这么厚重的头盔的话都不用等到十五分钟，你的小胡子分分钟能将我们出卖。”Peter道。

　　Tony反讥：“那也总比一个到现在还坚持要蒙着面罩的怪人要好。你不怕被闷死在里面？”

　　Peter也想赶紧结束这场酷刑。这个头盔只会让他感觉困在缸里，而他在仅剩的空间挥霍稀缺的氧气。秘密换装的时候他的手停留在他的下颌（面罩边缘）犹豫，为什么不能呢？那时候他有一种要回头看Tony的冲动。坦白来说，事实上，有些时候秘密身份并非那样严格保密。除去那些罪大恶极的家伙，不少人都知道他是谁，并且有一小部分是他主动去告知对方。那些都是和他生活有重要交织的人。所以为什么Tony不能呢？Peter在秉问自己的迟疑。

　　是Tony Stark还不够赢得他的信任吗？又或者说，是钢铁侠不足够让他再次将他的秘密向他坦白吗？在某些层面上，Peter是可以立即反驳的；但是同时他又能再次触动在自己内心扎根了那么多年的恐惧。或许他能早些重新迈出这一步，那些Tony在蜘蛛侠面前诋毁Peter Parker的尴尬场面就不会出现，但是每当这样的想法想冒头的时候，Peter都能感觉到那些退缩的东西在他的心脏觳觫。他总会想起他曾经失去过什么，如果你想问他做好了准备了吗，他还是会回答：永远没有。

　　就在Tony伸手想去按电梯的时候，Peter忽地定住了。那是被凝固的一瞬间。并非晕眩，那是一个意识被无限放大的过程。在这短短的一秒，或者是零点几秒的时间里，周围发生的一切动静都能溶成分毫。有人从右后方向他们靠近，距离大约在一百六十米之外。那是两个人，有高跟鞋鞋跟敲在地面的声音，另外一个步幅厚重，身形应该在一百四十五磅以上，可以断定来者为一男一女。女者身上有细碎的声音，应该是带有银质的手链或者是耳环之类的饰物，再过七十米左右，也就是大约一分钟后，Peter就能隐约听见他们谈话的声音，并且在一百二十米后，他和Tony现在所站的位置就会彻底暴露在来方的视线范围内。

　　在第二秒里Peter迅速给出了反应，他当机立断抓住Tony刚想按下电梯按钮的手，拽过他藏到侧方的柱子后。

　　“你怎么……”Tony惊魂未定。

　　Peter压低声快速打断道：“有人来了。”

　　Parker运一向不太好，但蜘蛛感应从不会骗人。脚步声很快向他们靠近，Peter甚至完全屏住了呼吸，Tony迅速意识到了，在他神色谨肃起来时，对方已经来到了他们的正后面。Peter不动声色地偷偷侧出一些视线去窥探，女者黑发，亚裔，无法看清正面模样，而另外一人，正是奥古斯都。

　　“上次才买了我百分之六十的货源，现在又问我要？”

　　奥古斯都道：“下面又增加了三十四个人，我需要更多的能源。”

　　女人的声音非常耳熟，好像曾经在哪里听过。Peter用眼神示意Tony：你认识她吗？

　　巴卫。Tony指了指他的手腕：上次我们见过的，能吸走你蛛网发射器的那个。

　　“三十四个？我简直不能相信这个数字。”女人的声音变得咬牙切齿，好似在透露一种恨意，“美国太不安全，就像以前没有我和我们的日本……我们的人民是怎么忍受这一切的？这么危险，如此恐惧……罗曼，那些都是什么人？”

　　“超级罪犯，恐怖分子，反社会人格者。”奥古斯都顿了顿，“还有复仇者。”

　　“那你刚刚抓的那个人呢？我看见你也把他丢进实验缸里了。”

　　“他只是一个普通人，但是他识破了我们的计划。”他道，“他是Peter Parker的好友，我必须控制他，不能让他向Peter Parker告密，因为那会使我们的事业毁于一旦。”

　　“他们才是凶手。”Peter心脏突然一惊，因为奥古斯都的嗓音变得狠戾，他从未见识过他这样的一面，“他们总是自以为是，自诩正义，自作聪明，他们从来都没有真正全面了解过他们到底干了什么，他们总以为他们仁慈，他们是救世主，殊不知他们其实愚昧、无知、止步不前，只会让事情变得更加糟糕。”

　　“你是对的，我们在避免伤害，这是我保护我们国家的方式。”女人道。“而他们不是。”

　　“我们已经登陆了美国。”她道，“谢谢你的帮助，罗曼，我的国家现在就是一个很好的例子。那些在我的岛上劫掠的九头蛇、AIM、变种人兄弟会已经彻底滚回他们的老巢，他们离开的时候就是一条战败的走狗，我相信美国也可以。

　　“是时候扩张我们的版图了，下一步我们需要杀死Tony Stark，这部分世界的安保系统就会落入我们的控制之中，然后神盾局、九头蛇、瓦坎达、亚特兰蒂斯、阿提兰都会轻而易举成为我们的囊中之物。”

　　Peter终于明白为何奥古斯都会对他如此针对，还有那场蓄谋已久的投标会，的确如Tony所说，他只是那出已经安排好的戏里一个无足轻重的部分。这两个疯子，保护世界这个活可不是这样干的，这里可是有一个界限，如果超越了这个界限，那就会变成像他们俩一样疯狂的恐怖分子。我们还要看着他们表演多久？他默默地给Tony递去一个眼神：我们上去放倒他们。

　　Tony对他比了比五根手指，也用眼神示意：我们先撤退，我刚刚收到Carol和Rhodes的回复，他们会在五分钟之内赶到。

　　但是Peter完全误解了他的意思，他以为Tony的意思是数到五秒的时候他们一起行动。他轻手轻脚脱掉那身伪装制服，就等着他们摁下电梯的按钮之际，Peter射出蛛丝黏住天花板，利用荡网的惯性将奥古斯都踹飞，奥古斯都狼狈地摔出去，身后建筑物框架和玻璃稀里哗啦狼狈地崩碎一地，Peter再迅速反身将那个女人黏在墙上：“I got you!”

　　Tony本来已经在回撤，走了两步后一回头发现事情根本不是他跟蜘蛛侠说好的那样，他返身冲到蜘蛛侠旁边，巴卫被蜘蛛侠粘性强劲的蛛丝完全困住，蛛网面上被蛮力拱出一个明显的凸形，但她仍旧无法挣脱。

　　巴卫看见他的脸，目光流露出贪婪：“Tony Stark，我正想要找你。”

　　Peter没有想到出其不意突击的效果这么良好，他本来又忍不住要开腔说那些令人（坏人）讨厌的俏皮话，在这些紧张的时候这是他永远摆脱不掉的习惯，怎知心里突然咯噔一下，脑袋感知又瞬间放大数十倍，这个时间缝隙里他仅能做到眼珠细微地下挪，只见那女人手上强光一闪，他感知到自己的手腕间、脸上立马变得空空荡荡。

　　我要暴露。这个时间很慢，他感觉自己的喉咙似乎被绳索勒死，这些恐惧的感觉如排山倒海冲垮他，有一些他无法控制的东西正在坍塌糜碎。我这一生到目前为止都为此而搏斗，我曾为头破血流，付出惨痛。这一瞬间许多的场景闪过，不知道是不是蜘蛛反应和这个念头带起的副作用：被摘下的面罩，被违弃的承诺，血泊里的子弹壳，奄奄一息的梅姨，还有那个深夜雨里焚烧的怒火和杀意。我不能……！他立马惊醒，回身躲避，而这瞬，在Peter骤缩的瞳孔里，撞进Tony目视他略微震惊的神情。

　　如果他知道今天对上这个女人是当时那个东京科技掠夺者，他昨天就不应该给他面罩的护目镜升级。


	9. Chapter 9

　　 这个时间事实上很短，巴卫什么都没有看清，也没瞧出什么端倪，Tony反应得非常迅速，Peter马上感觉到他用什么东西罩在了自己的脸，他漏风的蜘蛛眼被堵上了。

　　眼睛的缝隙变得很小，仅有窄窄的两道窗口。Peter用手摸了一下，推测这是一个钢铁侠面罩。

　　“上次在东京没能把你杀死，但是你失踪了那么久，我还以为你已经去见上帝了。”巴卫目不转睛盯着Tony道。

　　Tony冷笑一声：“我也没有想过你还活着。我以为你和你的光剑忍者们跟着那五亿美元一起蒸发了。”

　　“哈哈，Richard Falkland？海豹部队前士兵？Stark，你是不是觉得你很成功，策划了雪生夜店的那场偶遇，又‘无意’中让我们看到你伪造的档案。你觉得你完全骗过了所有人，对吧？可是你不知道的是，我们花了那么久的时间，等你入网，终于让你确信不疑那是我们组织的主基地。你带着你的复仇者们炸掉了我们的基地，以为已经将我们一网打尽。所以，你跟你的复仇者们就这样轻易撤出日本了，反而给了我们大施拳脚的机会。”

　　Tony丢掉那个碍事的笨重头盔：“是吗？那Rhodes真是又干了一件‘好事’。”

　　话音未落，Peter忽地一震，拖着Tony闪开，一束红色的激光忽然炸穿了Tony原先身边的石柱，奥古斯都，不，应该是摄政王，丢开身上的碎块从废墟里站了起来。他两步上前，扯开了巴卫身上黏附的蛛网。巴卫将蛛网发射器丢到脚下踩碎，对着全副武装的Tony道：“Tony Stark，你又忘了上次是怎么差点死在我手里的？竟然还敢在我面前招你那些高科技玩具。”

　　“Friday？”Tony的声音丝毫不慌。

　　“Yes，Boss。”

　　Peter看着Tony逐渐被吸走的盔甲，难以置信压低嗓音：“你来真的？我以为你想到办法对付——”

　　Tony没有回答是，也没有回答不是。倏地Peter感觉到一大片吵杂的声音从四面八方向他们这个方位扑涌过来了，脑内的蜘蛛反应响完又响，他凝神一听，辨别出那是引擎推动器的噪音。他正想再去询问Tony是怎么回事，突然心脏一提，四面八方的玻璃皆一同崩碎，数十辆钢铁战甲破窗而入。

　　这些钢铁战甲一撞进来就全数扑往正在使用异能的巴卫，它们零件拆散，如坠星般横冲直撞，好数件没长眼的直接往摄政王身上撞。摄政王一手丢开，扔在脚下踏成残渣，巴卫那边从Tony手中偷窃过去的钢铁战甲重新组成了一个庞然大物，手上冒着唬人磁光，与当时在东京仓库差点将他们和Rhodes一同杀死的巨型装甲有异曲同工之处。

　　巴卫得意地狂笑：“Tony Stark，我没想到你竟然会愚蠢到这种地步。你送我一件也就算了，你竟然召了你的所有武器，现在它们全部归我所有了！”

　　眼看摄政王和由巴卫主导的巨型装甲的攻击就要冲过来了，Peter语速又急又快：“Tony！”

　　“我需要你帮我去对付摄政王，逼他用出雷电。”Tony忽然压低声音对他道。

　　雷电。Peter先是一怔，后即刻反应过来。巴卫能控制高科技，高科技亦需要电，盔甲中有大量的电路，如果能成功逼迫摄政王使用雷霆闪电，暴怒的雷电因子会导致电路中的磁场暂时性紊乱或者失灵，只要让巴卫有一秒钟失控的机会，Tony或许就有办法夺回装甲的控制权！

　　方法简单，但是对付摄政王，谈何容易，况且Peter还在赤手空拳的状态下，更是感到异常吃力。他根本没有想过，摄政王竟然囚禁了那么多的人，窃取光他们的能力，其中更不乏有超级英雄，他曾经共事过的一些战友、同伴——吸收能量、发射重力脉冲，这是新星；身体部位拉长，这是惊奇女士；隐身伪装和毒刺，这是黑蛛；虚化穿越物体，这是幻视；控制鸟类，这是新美国队长……摄政王每用出一道新异能，Peter就越是心惊，奈是蜘蛛反应让他提前预知危险，没让他受重伤，Peter也只是一直在躲避攻击，而无法对摄政王发起实质性进攻。

　　他不能拖太久，失去装甲的Tony处于极度危险，他只穿了那身黑色紧身衣，什么防御都没有。Peter拖着他连着躲过了好几波攻击，他们只能狼狈地找墙壁或者是柱子躲避，而巴卫跟摄政王联手起来的攻击力简直无法抵御，他们所经之处都纷纷被轰成残渣碎块，Peter的身上已经好几处伤。

　　如果能把他们分裂……忽地，Peter想到一个绝佳主意。他还来不及与Tony细说，便冲了出去。Peter运用灵活的蜘蛛弹跳，几秒内闪身至巴卫的巨型装甲身后，摄政王追着他一路射击，而这一秒内他已察觉不妙，却重力冲脉已脱手而出，无法收手，瞬间炸飞巴卫和装甲其中一件威胁至甚的手臂。

　　巴卫咳出一口大血，鲜红染满膛：“罗曼——！”

　　而摄政王一句歉意都没有。他只看了巴卫一眼，眼神冷如冰窟，而巴卫被他盯得颤抖，又因怵他无法泄愤，怒火袭上心头，便转头歇斯底里道：“给我杀了Tony Stark！”

　　一大批光剑忍者瞬间涌入，如洪水般将他们团团包围。巨型装甲重新回起，唬人大炮疾如雷光，光剑忍者蝗虫般一拥而上，Peter与他相隔数米，他没有快银控秒如分的能力，一时间无法回闪至他身边，眼看危机在际，千钧一发之时，一束红橙交织七彩般绚烂火光突兀又撞入，一拳袭地，在场所有人瞬间震翻仰跌。

　　是援军到了。

　　Carol一拳揍翻摄政王，又转身将巨型盔甲砸得七零八碎。刚才摄政王那一错手用了十足的力量，巴卫胸腹流血不止，已无法为分力重新掌控那些盔甲。只是敌方人数太多了，先前Tony感测的一万多的护卫有一半都是弟属于巴卫宅下的生化忍者，只是他们一开始藏在阴暗角落。Peter跟他们其中几个人交手的时候抢过了他们的光剑，比原先赤手空拳的状态好上一些，但这些生化忍者源源不断，多如群蜂，并且似乎感觉不到任何痛感，击退了一波又来一波。

　　Carol专注于对付摄政王，无法分神。庆幸Tony夺回了装甲控制权，钢铁军团为他们造起武器墙，局势逐渐向他们这方倾倒。摄政王见势忽地举起厚掌，Peter霎时心叫一声不好，只听薄怒一吼：“雷霆之怒，召来！”

　　刹那屋内冷电四起，Carol被震飞出去，撞破残柱，被雷击过的躯体麻痹，手脚软弱如泥。想用于对付巴卫的招数却被拿来反对付了自己，Tony的钢铁军团包括他自己身上都乱冒紊乱磁光，跪倒在地，铁壁铜墙瞬间崩塌，不死之士一哄而上，冷光之剑袭面而来。

　　就在这时，凛光一闪，有刀枪金属碰撞声，Peter猛一抬头，却浑身僵硬，怔在原地。

　　过去好几年里，有他拼命想忘掉却忘不掉的记忆。每次他遇上他，那些记忆又被翻出来，因为他就从来没有放好，它们就一直待在那个触手可及的地方，每次都会出来警醒一下自己的存在。他也有想过，为什么总是只有他一个人呢？这个世界只剩下他由始至终一个人清醒，他将这些东西从数年前一直背负过来，至苦至累也再不敢松懈。Peter深知道自己不能放下的原因，而所有事情早都已成定局，时日隔久，以为最终逐渐还是会变成麻木。如今才重新见识到，什么麻木都是假的，伤口会好，不揭开也不会知道它一直在，而事实又让他鲜血淋漓，他才明白最伤人的东西向来只会是细节。

　　之前Peter Parker曾经数次对Tony撒谎过，他们以前见过面，在复仇者大厦一同生活过一段时间，那时候他为蜘蛛侠制造战衣。而经他口中歪曲的事实真相却是，为蜘蛛侠制造战衣的不是Peter Parker，而是Tony Stark；在那个房间对Tony伸出承诺的，是Peter Peter；在Tony刻意引导下，对着世界摘下面罩的，是Peter Parker；穿上战衣与昔日伙伴、今日定罪叛徒搏斗的，是Peter Parker；无法忍受Tony观念，叛之而去的，是Peter Parker；梅姨重伤，恨愤袭心，穷途末路找Tony求助的，是Peter Parker；最后大打出手，冷语相拒的，是Tony Stark。

　　金红相映，尖爪如锋，金色蛛纹下至腰腹，他不会认错，面前这身战衣，正是钢铁蜘蛛装。


	10. Chapter 10

　　恍惚间，有更庞大的东西来了，如同遮天蔽日的乌云，森森笼在这座超级监狱的上方。倏地屋外一顿吵杂与惊呼，枪鸣火光，战争机器冲进来一把捞起因手脚仍在麻痹差点遭遇摄政王突袭的Carol，数十秒后Nick Fury和Hill带领着神盾局众人一同闯入，将生化忍者们团团包围，数百平方米的屋内顿时堵得泄水不通。

　　Peter先去探查了一下巴卫的气息，她因为摄政王来不及收回的那一重力冲脉导致失过多，已经完全陷入昏迷。

　　“她怎么了？”钢铁蜘蛛落到他的身边。

　　听到这个声音，Peter心神一震，差点脱口而出她的名字，又急急改口道：“…小红！你怎么会在这里？”

　　“Rhodes和Carol接到Tony的消息后，来复仇者大厦找他。他们说情况很危急，我就一起来了。”“小红”简言意骇。

　　Peter没办法做到不去注意她身上的钢铁蜘蛛装，原本刚刚一瞬间脑内涌上来许多想法，包括“你怎么会穿着它，你是从哪里找到的”，现在稍稍冷静后，答案已经非常明朗。除了Tony，还有谁会一直保留这件战衣呢？只是他拿不准这件事，到底是有意为之，还是有意为之。MJ既然能在复仇者大厦重新将这件封尘了这么久的钢铁蜘蛛战衣翻出来，是不是一定程度上意味着，当年发生的那些事，其实也存在余地呢？

　　Peter望向Tony的眼神变为复杂。

　　Nick和Hill带了数十名神盾局士兵加入战局，此时场面很是混乱。Carol已经恢复状态重新站起，与Rhodes联手对付摄政王。摄政王频频被分神，身上好几处重创，于是恼怒用意念球困住战争机器，彻底遏制他的行动。那群生化忍者失去巴卫这个主心骨后，仍然不见停歇，仿佛一堆下了死命令的机器人，不完成指令不会善罢甘休。众人与生化忍者交手后，都被他们的不要命和狠绝程度震惊，身上都有划伤，明明双方人数不相上下，局势却渐渐偏倚。

　　忽地，摄政王凭空消失了，紧接着Carol后颈遭遇一狠劈，导致她脱力横飞出去，在地上翻滚几圈。摄政王现形，伴着愤怒声音：“你以为你拦得住我吗？！”

　　Carol重新爬起，擦了擦脸，冒着火光的拳头直接袭击他的面门：“要试过了才知道！”

　　现在并不是想那些的时机。“她失血过多。昏迷了。”见Hill找了个空隙猫身钻到了他们这边，Peter把杂念收好，定了定神，道，“她是那群生化忍者的首领，现在还掌控了整个日本的势力，是她一直在暗地帮助奥古斯都，帮他建造了这座超级监狱，我们不能就这样让她死掉。”

　　“把她救起来。”Tony一边放着激光炮一边道，“我还有事情要问她。”

　　Hill点了点头：“交给我。”

　　她刚拖起昏迷的巴卫，结果巴卫那些手下似乎接收到了什么信号，一瞬间放下手头的搏斗，光剑泠泠齐齐向Hill头顶劈去。Peter蜘蛛反应大震，立马出拳擂倒几名不死者。只是双手的蛛网发射器都在刚才被巴卫毁掉了，现在打起架来十分不爽。Hill趁时将巴卫带出战局，Peter一转头，看见MJ舞动钢铁蜘蛛爪臂挡住光剑帮她善后 ，又将敌人丢至屋外，惊出一身冷汗。适时那些光剑离她头顶不过十公分，情形可谓异险，Peter顾不得那么多，跳到她身边道：“你也跟着走！你不应该来的，太危险了！这是你做过最愚蠢的事了。”

　　这时一边打一边退到他们身边的Tony转过头：“你们认识？”

　　MJ都没有回答他们的问题，她冷冷盯着逐渐将他们包围的生化忍者：“不管你们愿不愿意，现在我们都要组队了。”

　　Peter捡着一把刚才战斗里夺来的光剑，道：“被你说中了。”

　　他们三个人的背靠在一起，四面八方围着死士，刀剑碰撞声入耳，Peter忽然有一种恍若隔世的感觉。对啊，这才是MJ，这才是她，虽然她对他说了那么多关于安稳和失望的话，但是他知道的是，当真正遇到这些要命的事情，她也总是学不会逃避和放弃。以前梅姨会说他们在这些地方很是相似，Peter自己也承认的，而会开玩笑地说或许是因为他们相识的时间太久了，连MJ不自觉间也沾染上他那些坏习性了。

　　“嘿，你有没有一种奇怪的感觉？”MJ轻轻道，“好像以前也有过……蜘蛛岛上……”

　　Tony默不作声。Peter知道他听到了他们的谈话，也摸不清楚他作何想法。MJ好像没有要遮掩自己真实身份的意图，Peter便没有出声。一切都太乱了，他们三个之间，现在更是乱透了，Peter感受着仍罩在自己面上的遮掩物，内心更是冰凉。原先的事情仍未缕好，现在又翻来了新的麻絮，越绞越乱，已经无法做到细细分明了。

　　他在心底叹一声气。

　　此时，Peter手腕上沉寂许久的网络软体忽然亮了，Harry慌张喘气的声音传了出来：“蜘蛛侠！我是Harry！我在地窖！需要你的支援！你在哪里？！”

　　三人顿时心脏一凛。MJ惊道：“Harry？他怎么会在这里？！”

　　“他被奥古斯都绑架了。”Peter简单解释了几句，“不行，我们得速战速决，Harry没办法等我太久。”

　　“你们先走。”MJ忽然道，“我来解决他们，你和铁人下去救Harry。”

　　“但你——”

　　“Harry现在很危险，你得去帮他。现在这些忍者已经被我们干掉大半部分了，剩下的这些，我能对付他们，Nick和神盾局士兵也在这里，你们得相信我。”

　　她转头看向Peter：“你能做到吗？”

　　Peter内心一动：“我……”

　　“钢铁战甲军团的控制权转交给你。”Tony突然出声道，他似乎已经猜到这具战衣底下的人是谁，“Friday？跟钢铁蜘蛛战衣进行匹配，调整Stark战甲和军火库的所有权限。”

　　钢铁军团受到召唤，筑起铁壁铜墙。“谢谢。”MJ道，“去吧老虎们，别让Harry等太久了。”

　　因为上面的混战，奥古斯都几乎将所有的兵卫都调去了，Peter和Tony闯进地窖不费吹灰之力。他们直接冲到原先在外面Tony透测到的四排生命体整齐“列队”的地方，恰好遇到Harry浑身湿漉从一堆碎片里爬起，Peter连忙上去扶他：“Harry？你没事吧？”

　　Tony抬头：“原来是这样。”

　　Peter也跟着抬头，狠狠一怵。

　　之前他去“复制”奥古斯都的工程文件，文件里就有提到奥古斯都是怎么建造这座超级监狱的——试验缸。文件没有示意图，研究的时候Peter并没有弄得非常清楚，如今实物呈现在他们面前，Peter瞬间明白——“实验缸里灌的是特殊药液，不仅能能够麻痹人的神智、抑制他们的超能力，并且通过这些他们手脚的电缆和太阳穴的贴片，他们的超能力能够转嫁到奥古斯都的身上。”Harry开口道。

　　Peter心惊胆战地一个个看过去，见到了太多熟悉的面孔，刚才他在摄政王战斗中根据他使用的超能力猜测被他绑架的同伴无一例外全在里面。Harry跟着他的目光，叹了口气：“但我不知道他为什么要绑超级英雄……”话未完，被Peter打断：“先救人。Harry，我需要你去帮我把总闸拉掉。”

　　Peter和Tony分头将试验缸一拳打碎。所幸这些浸泡的药液对人体没什么害，被绑架的人身上也没有什么重伤，摆脱了奥古斯都的控制，很快就清醒过来。Tony逐一详细询问，很多人都表情茫然不知道发生了什么，大多都是在街上走着，然后突然遭遇突袭，被摄政王捉走后，一直昏迷到今日。

　　Peter和Tony对视一眼，心下了然。只是他们再怎么自己猜测，也没有办法得到动机的确切答案，还不如直接去审问奥古斯都。“Carol和Rhodes已经把摄政王制服了。”Tony收到了Friday汇报，“就在刚刚，摄政王突然用不出超能力了，被Carol一拳打翻，束手就擒。”

　　“这个试验缸果然是跟他连接在一起的。”Peter点头道。

　　他们带着被解放的众人回去一楼，正要上爬梯时，Peter忽然听见了一丝微弱的求救声：“救，救命……有人……吗……”

　　他立马回头，寻着声源到一扇门。或许是因为上面战斗的波及，那扇门已经完全坏了，门板凹缩错位，Peter直接把门整个扯下，而门后是一道铁栏，铁栏后面，困着一名年龄约摸在十六至二十岁之间的青少年。  
　　

　　战败的摄政王如同一头丧家之犬，神盾局士兵押着他上飞船，他拼死不愿，也不得不从。“你们会后悔的！”他忽然开口，天台还混着夜风，他声音之大，仿佛要通过风将他的话传遍整个东部，“你们抓了我，以为自己很成功，总是自以为是活在沾沾自喜里。你们总是这样，只会考虑眼下，只会想着自己，那我们呢？！我们这些普通人，我们的性命在你们眼里算过什么？就是因为纽约有你们的存在，这个国家有你们的存在，才会到处破破烂烂，你以为自己是救世主，殊不知更是加害的凶手！真正为这座城市着想的人只有我！我试图去权衡这一切，去掌控这一切，我就快站在顶端了，什么都不用惧怕，只会有别人惧怕我！但是你们认为我做错了，觉得我在发疯，现在你们逮捕我了，将我跟那些真正的疯子划为一谈！这么多年了，你们还是如此短浅，愚昧，自私！不过，很快了，你们会尝试到后悔的，灾难很快就会来了，没有我，你们根本处理不了，只有我，只有我才可以！好啊！到时候，就看看到底是谁真正错了！”

　　直到神盾局航空母舰的舱门彻底关上，仍能听见摄政王嚷嚷的声音。此时已经是深夜三点，下港口的温度已经差不多是全天的最低，Peter站在天台，也察觉到了寒意。他们从地窖救出了两百多人，其中有三分之二都是臭名昭著的超级罪犯，他们将其转交给神盾局，有神盾局再押往各地的海底监狱。

　　纽约市政府超级监狱投标案是彻底告败了，Peter想起背后的细节，依旧不寒而栗。下面的灯光稀零破碎，Peter仍然在细索刚才奥古斯都的那番话。其实他所说的有一些话，并非毫无道理。但是他所说的他们无法控制的灾难，到底是指什么呢？

　　“MJ带着Harry先回去了。”Tony忽然出现在他身后道。

　　“…你果然知道。”

　　“她是我的秘书。”Tony只说了那么一句。

　　这这句话勾起Peter一些难以形容的情绪，一种好不明显的恼怒。然而很快它又被另外一种堵塞给掩盖了，就像一头失落的鬣狗。Peter突然察觉到Tony正在注视着他，准确来说，正在注视他脸上的钢铁面具。

　　他顿了顿，连头套也一同摘下。

　　四目对视，Tony喉结动了动：“……Mr.Parker。”

　　忽然间，Peter意识到，今晚还没有结束。


End file.
